


Friends will be friends right till the end

by youstupidplonk



Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV), Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, So much angst, These two were best friends, Trauma, i will hear nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youstupidplonk/pseuds/youstupidplonk
Summary: When you're through with life and all hope is lost hold out your hand, 'cause friends will be friends right till the endMajor spoilers for Life on Mars, some minor spoilers for Ashes to AshesTitle from "Friends will be friends" by Queen
Relationships: Annie Cartwright/Sam Tyler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. September 1966

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I rewatched life on mars recently and realised there were quite a few moments of Chris and Annie just kind of vibing with each other and it got me thinking, what if they knew each other before they joined Gene's world? 
> 
> don't know if there's any kind of market for a fic like this but thought I'd publish it anyway.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

September 1966 - Moorston Technical College

Chris fiddled with the strap on his bag and took a couple of deep breaths. He knew this was the right thing, at least for now. He didn’t fit in at the boy’s school, never did really. 

Not that he cared, he was out of there and he never had to go back. Now he could train as an engineer and become a firefighter. It’s what his dad would have wanted. Inhaling one last time he looked up and walked into the room. He looked around nervously for an empty seat and spotted one at the back, next to a bird with short brown hair. Being at the back was better than the front, but he would have prefered to sit next to a bloke. He felt better about talking to blokes seeing as he was one. Seeing that seats were being taken quickly he made a split second decision and approached the bird with a smile. 

“Hiya, I’m Chris, is anyone sat here?” He held his breath, hoping she’d say no if for no other reason than she looked friendly. 

She studied him for a minute before smiling at him and moving her paper over slightly.

“I’m Annie and no, no one’s sat here.” 

“Ok!” Chris dropped his bag under the table before almost falling into his chair. He reached into his bag and pulled out a slightly crushed paper bag. “Lemon Sherbert?”. 

“Go on then, thanks” Annie took a sweet and popped it into her mouth. Chris paused for a moment before tentatively speaking again. 

“It’s nice to meet you. What made you want to come here rather than stay on at whatever school you went to” As he spoke he dropped eye contact. Immediately wondering if he’d said too much or if his question was too personal. He almost wasn’t expecting her to answer at all and tensed when she started to speak. Annie noticed, in an attempt to make him more comfortable she also dropped her eye contact and started fiddling with her hands on the table. 

“My school doesn’t have a sixth form. But even if they did they wouldn’t have offered the subjects I want to do. At least not to a girl” She suddenly looked downcast, like she was starting to put her a guard up. 

“What? Why?” 

Annie inhaled “Apparently girls can’t study sciences or have any kind of ambition beyond being a housewife” She sighed while running a hand through her hair. “My family did agree to let me do A levels but I know that they won’t expect me to have any kind of career, even though I want to.”

Chris sensed that he was treading on dangerous ground and tried to steer the conversation back to something less personal. “What A Levels are you doing?” he asked with genuine interest. 

The less personal question seemed to relax Annie and she looked up at Chris with a smile “Biology, English and History. What about you?

“I’m not really doing A Levels, I’m doing engineering with maths as a qualification.” Chris looked down again. He immediately started worrying. _She’s a bird doing A Levels, that means she’s really smart. What if she thinks I’m really stupid. I mean I am a bit dim sometimes but still. _His thought spiral was interrupted when Annie replied.__

__“That’s really cool! I could never do anything like that. I’m not smart enough”_ _

__Chris looked up, her smile and interest seemed genuine and relaxed. Opening his mouth to speak he was cut off by the bell for the start of lessons. Annie bent down to pick up her bag from under the table. As she stood up she turned to Chris._ _

__“Do you maybe want to sit together at lunch, seeing as we don’t really know anyone else?”_ _

__Chris looked almost shocked for a second before shaking himself and returning her smile. “Sure, I’ll meet you back here?”_ _

__“Great”_ _

__“See you then” Annie flashed Chris a quick smile over her shoulder as she walked away, which Chris found himself returning. _Maybe things will be ok here _he thought to himself.___ _

____\--------  
“So why didn’t you stay on at the boys school?” Annie hoisted herself onto the wall next to Chris outside the school and pulled a sandwich out of her bag. Chris looked down at his lap and started pulling at his sleeves. Annie was about to speak again when Chris answered, so quietly she almost missed it. _ _ _ _

____“I lost my dad and when I did people changed towards me. I was in for a bit of a bad time” Chris paused, still not looking at Annie “I wanted a fresh start here”._ _ _ _

____Annie put her sandwich down and shifted along the wall slightly. When she was close enough she slowly put her hand on Chris’s shoulder.“I’m really sorry Chris. That’s tough.” Chris didn’t speak but moved along the wall slightly to sit closer to Annie. “I know you said you wanted a fresh start here so I won’t bring this up with anyone else. But if you do ever want to talk about it you can talk to me.”_ _ _ _

____“Thank you, I appreciate it. I really do” He was being sincere and instinctively he knew that Annie was too. For a few minutes they sat in companionable silence, eating their lunches. When Annie finished her sandwich she turned to Chris._ _ _ _

____“So you want to be a fireman when you leave school?” Like in the form room her interest seemed genuine. Chris swallowed a mouthful of sandwich and nodded._ _ _ _

____“Good way to help people y’know. I want to do something that makes a difference”_ _ _ _

____Annie smiled. His enthusiasm was obvious and infectious. “You’d do really well. It’s a good reason, wanting to help people.”_ _ _ _

____Chris beamed. “D’you know what you want to do when we finish here?” he asked, finishing off his sandwich._ _ _ _

____Annie shook her head “I don’t know, I feel like I want to do something worthwhile. That’ll help people, like you said but I don’t know what yet”_ _ _ _

____A bell rang in the distance . Chris turned to Annie. “I might be overstepping here but if we walk the same way do you maybe want to walk back together? I need to go left at the end of the road and follow the canal” He paused for a minute, hoping he hadn’t scared her off. She seemed very sweet and like she’d be a good friend and Chris needed a good friend._ _ _ _

____“It depends, is this part of a secret plot to murder me? I mean, walking by the canal is risky” The seriousness of her words was offset by the smile beginning on her face and the jokiness of her tone._ _ _ _

____Chris relaxed. “I promise I’m not going to murder you”_ _ _ _

____“In that case, we do walk the same way and I’d love to walk home with you.” Annie picked up her bag and smiled, “I’ll see you back here?”_ _ _ _

____“Sure” Chris waved as she walked away, feeling a smile grow on his face._ _ _ _


	2. January 1967

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts being young, but it hurts less if you have someone by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Chapter two as promised. 
> 
> There isn't any set amount of time between the chapters, just when inspiration struck really. I don't have a schedule for when I'll post updates either but they are coming!
> 
> This chapter takes place four months after the first one and by this time Chris and Annie are inseparable. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

January 1967

Chris and Annie sat on the wall outside the school. Annie pulled her scarf tighter before reaching down to pick up her sandwich.

“For goodness sake Chris why don’t you just go and ask her to go the pictures with you? The worst she can do to you is say no” _’ Here we go again’ <> she thought. Chris was one of the sweetest people she had ever met, _’but God he was hopeless when it came to talking to girls’.__

___“I don’t know how to talk to birds” Chris muttered through a mouthful of sandwich._ _ _

___“Apart from the bird you’re talking to right now?” Annie raised her eyebrow._ _ _

___Chris swallowed a mouthful of sandwich and picked up a chocolate finger from the packet they were sharing. “You’re different though, you’re not a ‘bird’ bird” He pointed the biscuit at her as he spoke. Annie rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the arm._ _ _

___“Thanks, I’ll bear that in mind next time I’m trying to get James to notice me”_ _ _

___Chris was immediately defensive“You know what I mean”_ _ _

___Annie glared at him for a second before her face relaxed into a smile“I do”_ _ _

___Chris returned her smile “Good” He threw his empty sandwich bag into the bin at the end of the wall. Annie followed him._ _ _

___“Look,” She dropped her voice.“Linda sits next to me in biology. Do you want me to put a word in for you?”_ _ _

___“I don’t know. Would it help my chances?” Chris suddenly spotted Linda walking back up the road towards them “Oh God she’s coming let me hide behind you” He tried to duck behind Annie who sighed and stepped away from him._ _ _

___“Chris you div you’re a foot taller than me she’ll see you. Wait here” Annie walked away and stopped Linda and her friends as they walked back towards the college. She spoke to Linda but Chris couldn’t hear what she said. Then Linda motioned for her friends to keep walking and followed Annie, who walked back towards Chris._ _ _

___“Oh God no don’t bring her over here” He muttered under his breath. It was no use though, Annie walked back over to him with Linda, a broad and slightly smug smile on her face._ _ _

___“Linda. This is my friend Chris that I mentioned the other day.” She looked at Chris expectantly who appeared to have forgotten how to speak. Luckily, Linda stepped forward first._ _ _

___“Hi! It’s nice to meet you” She held out her hand and Chris shook it._ _ _

___“Hiya….” He trailed off, not sure whether he could actually ask her out or not. He glanced and Annie, who raised an eyebrow insistently. He swallowed. “I don’t suppose you’d maybe want to go to the pictures this weekend? If not that’s fin-” He was cut off by Annie standing deliberately on his foot. Linda looked at him, then at Annie who nodded encouragingly._ _ _

___“I suppose so” She smiled._ _ _

___Chris beamed “Great. I’ll meet you at seven on Friday”_ _ _

___“Sounds good” The bell rang and Linda started to walk back to school. Annie stopped for a moment, looking at Chris smugly_ _ _

___“See, was that so bad?” She raised her eyebrows in an _I told you so _gesture. Before Chris could respond Linda turned around.___ _ _

_____“Come on Annie we’ll be late!” She called. Annie shrugged and walked away from Chris, who raised his voice slightly to address the two of them._ _ _ _ _

_____“I’ll see you two later! Before she could catch up with Linda Chris caught hold of Annie’s arm and lowered his voice “Thank you” he whispered._ _ _ _ _

_____Annie smiled and patted his hand “I don’t know where you’d be without me” she pulled away from him and started to walk back up the road._ _ _ _ _

_____“Very funny” He called ” I’ll see you here at the end of the day”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah” Annie turned briefly and nodded before running to catch up with Linda._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____\-------  
As they walked down the towpath together after school Chris couldn’t help but notice the grin Annie was trying and failing to control. She’d barely spoken since they started walking but he could tell she was on the verge of bursting with something. “You look happy,” He remarked, in an attempt to capture her attention Annie ducked her head, but that didn’t conceal the broad smile on her face. He sighed “Am I supposed to guess why you’re so happy or are you going to tell me?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Annie laughed, a faint blush spreading through her face “It’s just, after Linda and I went back to biology our teacher changed the seating plan.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Ok, I don’t see why that makes you so happy.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“It makes me happy because she moved me next to James and now I have a date with him on Saturday!” Annie beamed “We’re going to that new diner that’s just opened on Queen’s street for lunch!” her excitement was infectious and Chris couldn’t help but smile in return._ _ _ _ _

_____“So I guess this means you are a 'bird' bird. Given that a bloke finally noticed you” Chris started to say with a smile._ _ _ _ _

_____Annie turned and slapped him on the arm “Oi! Behave!” but she was smiling. So Chris knew she wasn’t being too serious._ _ _ _ _

_____\-----------  
Shifting from one foot to the other, Annie knocked on Chris’s front door. Although six hours ago she’d been looking forward to meeting him, a few words from someone who shouldn’t even matter had changed that. Now she just wanted to go home. Go home and never talk to anyone ever again. But she couldn’t let Chris down. Not when he’d clearly wanted to speak to her badly when he’d called her earlier. Before she could think anymore about it Chris’s mum opened the door and smiled. _ _ _ _ _

_____“Annie! Good to see you love, come in.” Turning to shut the door she patted Annie’s arm and looked her up and down. “Don’t you look lovely? Whichever fella you’ve just seen is very lucky” She paused, taking in Annie’s look of surprise “Chris mentioned you were meeting a boy today. He went to the flicks with a girl last night. Wouldn’t tell me anything though, secretive little bugger. Oh, look at the two of you, going out on dates it’s very exciting. As I say, you’re only young once, make the most of it. Right, Chris is upstairs. I’ll go and finish tea, which you’re welcome to share if you didn’t eat with the fella”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Thank you Ms Skelton” Annie tried to smile and match Ms Skelton’s enthusiasm but it didn’t matter as she had already gone back into the kitchen. With a sigh, Annie made her way up the stairs towards Chris’s room. She knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer she pushed the door open and flopped down onto the bed, Chris turned around on his chair, while he waited for her to speak he propped his feet up on the bed. When a few seconds passed without her moving he poked her gently with his foot._ _ _ _ _

_____“Are you-”_ _ _ _ _

_____“No” Annie kept her face buried in the pillow as she spoke._ _ _ _ _

_____Chris moved slightly so his foot was resting on her back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. “Do you want to talk about it”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I don’t know” Annie still didn’t look up, causing Chris’s heart to sink._ _ _ _ _

_____“Ok”_ _ _ _ _

_____He turned and started to organise the paper on his desk to give himself something to do when he heard Annie shuffle around on his bed. He turned around and was horrified to realise she was on the verge of tears._ _ _ _ _

_____“People are such bastards sometimes, ‘oh you’re sweet and everything but I want a pretty girl on my arm.” Her voice cracked on the word pretty, which was enough to make Chris move from his desk to sit next to her on the bed. “If you worried more about how you looked and less about being a smartass this could work’”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Wait,” Chris’s concern changed to anger in a flash. If she hadn't known it wasn’t directed at her, Annie might have said it scared her “He said that to you?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I know it shouldn’t have bothered me but..” She trailed off. Chris pulled her into a hug and frowned. Annie took a couple of steadying breaths before carrying on “It just feels like no one will ever be interested in me. The me I want to be”_ _ _ _ _

_____“That isn’t true Annie, somewhere out there is a man who will love you for you. If he doesn’t care about your ambitions then he’s not worth your time.” Chris paused, his frown deepening “I think having a little chat with James might be worth my time”_ _ _ _ _

_____Annie laughed tearfully “If you tried to confront him he’d kick your arse” She looked up at Chris for the first time, a half-smile on her face. Chris still wasn’t satisfied though._ _ _ _ _

_____“No one gets away with speaking to my best friend like that” His anger was more controlled, but Annie knew it was still there._ _ _ _ _

_____“Maybe, but he probably would get away with beating my best friend to a pulp,” she said, gently punching him on the shoulder._ _ _ _ _

_____“Alright fine, but listen to me. You have an amazing future ahead of you Annie. You are so smart you can do anything. Also not that it matters but the appearance comment is not true. You are one of the prettiest birds at school and anyone who can’t see that is an idiot” His tone was sincere which made Annie smile properly._ _ _ _ _

_____“Thank you Chris” She returned his hug before pulling back “speaking of birds I meant to ask, how did yesterday go with Linda?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Chris looked down, clearly thinking he’d got away with not mentioning it. “It was fun but” he paused, “I don’t think we’ll go out again.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Annie realised with a start that his eyes were filling with tears. She moved so she was hugging Chris and she rested her head on top of his._ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m sorry Chris”_ _ _ _ _

_____“It’s alright.” He sniffed “I mean she was always out of my league and I don't hold the best conversations”._ _ _ _ _

_____Annie shook her head. “Don’t put yourself down, Chris. You are a great guy. I promise one day you will find the girl, the one you are going to marry. I promise you she’s out there somewhere. I can’t wait for you to meet her. ”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Is a part of you just excited for this so you can be overly invested in the planning of the wedding?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Annie nodded. “Yes”_ _ _ _ _

_____They looked at each other and laughed softly._ _ _ _ _

_____Chris stood up, pulling Annie with him._ _ _ _ _

_____"Come on you" he sighed "a home-cooked meal does wonders for heartbreak, it’s been scientifically proven. Particularly when my mam has cooked it". He pushed open his bedroom door and walked out onto the landing, Annie close behind him._ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they both get their hearts broken, but at least they have each other. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always leave your thoughts in the comments !:)


	3. January 1968

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having dreams is hard. Having people not believe in them is harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have jumped forward another year. The two of them only have a few months left in school and they both have some big decisions to make....
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Chris had been quiet ever since they’d left the chippy. Annie felt like something was bothering him but knew Chris well enough by now to know that if he wanted to talk about it he would. She stopped to pull her scarf a little tighter around her neck and then started walking again. Not realising Chris had stopped. She doubled back to where he was standing, looking over Manchester. 

“So, people are expecting us to grow up all of a sudden” He spoke quietly, although that didn’t disguise the tremble in his voice. 

Annie sighed, not that she would ever admit it but she hated change as much as Chris did. She stepped towards him and wound her arm through his, resting her head on his arm. “It’s been a long time coming Chris”

Chris shifted his arm to find her hand “Yeah, but now it’s actually here I don’t think I like it”

“Does anyone?” Annie squeezed Chris’s hand and he picked up on the fear in her voice for the first time. He knew Annie didn’t get scared very often and he wasn’t sure if he felt better or worse, knowing she was nervous about the future. 

“A fair point”

She nudged him gently “So what are you going to do? Still join the fire service”

“What else would I do?” Chris replied with a smile “What about you?”

Annie ducked her head “What about me?”

Chris rolled his eyes good-naturedly “What are you doing”

“Well,” Annie reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope with a crest on it. Chris squinted at the crest, but couldn’t for the life of him work out what it was. It had three white birds on it and an open book. When Annie didn’t offer any insight he spoke up. 

“Annie, what is that?”

She sighed “If I tell you, do you promise you won’t say anything to anyone?”

“That depends.” He started, running through all the possible things Annie could have decided to do when they leave school. “If I think it’s a bad idea and you don’t listen to me I might have to tell someone”. 

Annie rolled her eyes but continued anyway. “You know my parents wanted me to do that secretarial course when we leave school?”

“Yeah?” 

“I never sent the application.” Annie spoke hurriedly, almost like she thought her parents could hear them “They think I did but I didn’t. I don’t want to be a secretary for the rest of my life. I want to feel like I’m doing something worthwhile!” She sighed

“If you didn’t send the application what’s that then?” He gestured to the envelope in her hand.

Annie inhaled and then held it out to him. “It’s an offer of a place to study Psychology at Liverpool, university” At those words, Chris opened the envelope and slid out the letter. Scanning down he read the letter.

_Dear Miss Cartright._

__

_Thank you for your application to study BSc Psychology at the University of Liverpool._

__

_We are delighted to offer you a conditional offer for the above course. The conditions of the offer are laid out below._

__

_You must achieve a grade A in your Advanced Level Biology and grade B in your other two subjects._

____

Kind Regards  
The School of Psychology __

____

Chris looked up from the letter, a smile growing on his face. “ABB? You’ll get that. Easy! What’s the problem?” 

____

I’m never going to be allowed to go.” Annie ducked her head. 

____

Chris sighed “Have you even told your parents you don’t want to be a secretary? Annie, we talked about getting out of here and if anyone can you can. You’re the brains of this friendship, don’t argue with me, we both know it’s true.” 

____

"But I love Manchester,” Annie argued “I don’t know if I could leave” 

____

“Course you could.” Chris patted her shoulder before gesturing at the street in front of them “Manchester won’t go anywhere if you go and study” 

____

Annie started to nod before a frown crossed her face. “There’s also the fact that my parents won’t like what I plan to do with that degree” 

____

Chris stopped short “Which is..?” 

____

“I want to make a difference,” Annie sighed “but no one will hire a female fireman” She gestured at Chris as she spoke. 

____

Chris frowned the pieces of what she was saying finally coming together. “Wait….” he was almost unaware of Annie speaking. 

____

“And you know I’m not the best with illness, when I came to stay at yours a few weeks ago it was because my mum had food poisoning and I couldn’t deal with that” Her voice was rushed, almost like she didn’t want to give Chris time to interject and argue, that didn’t stop him though. 

____

“No” 

____

Annie pretended she hadn’t heard him “I want to be a police officer,” she said, pulling back and looking him in the eye. 

____

Chris caught hold of her arm gently “But Annie, it’s really dangerous” 

____

She rolled her eyes “So are most things these days. Chris, what’s the point of being alive if you don’t take a risk every now and then?” 

____

_“Every now and then, not every day of your life.” Chris paused and inhaled shakily “Annie you’d be putting your life on the line every single day ”_

____

“So would you be” Annie shot back 

____

Chris was stunned for a moment before he retorted“This is different!” 

____

“Is it?” Annie raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, a clear show of how her mood had changed in the space of a short time. 

____

“Yes! I know what I’d be dealing with day in and day out, there is only really one way to deal with a fire Annie but with people," he paused, gesturing around him"you could meet any number of crazy people. It’s not a safe job for a bird Annie!” Annie stepped back like she’d been slapped. Chris cursed himself internally. It had been a low blow and he knew it, he just worried about what could happen to her. Before he had a chance to apologise Annie glared at him and started walking up the road. 

____

“You know something Chris” Annie spun back on her heel to face him ” I could always meet crazy people, regardless of the job I did. I was excited about this and I thought you would be too but forget it” She turned back around and started walking again, slowly merging with the group of students walking back up towards the college. 

____

____

“Annie wait!” Chris called, but she was too far away for her to hear him. He jumped off the wall and began walking back towards the college, a weight settling in his heart. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cliffhanger...
> 
> I feel bad for both of them in this chapter. Annie clearly has a dream she wants to follow, but Chris doesn't want her to get hurt. 
> 
> As always leave your thoughts in the comments! :)


	4. January 1968 - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we hurt people without meaning to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This follows immediately after the events of the previous chapter. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

Chris looked over at Annie as they walked down the towpath. She had barely said two words to him since they had left school and even now she was walking slightly ahead of him. He paused and ran through the speech he’d spent the better part of the afternoon preparing. He glanced at Annie again and inhaled.

“I am sorry Annie. You should be excited about working for the police. It would be a cool thing to do. I’m just a bit of a div” Annie stopped but didn’t immediately turn around. Cautiously Chris stepped towards her.

Finally, after minutes of silence, Annie spoke, her voice weighed down by an emotion Chris couldn’t place. 

“You’re not a div. I guess it’s nice to know you care, but I can’t live my life safely if it means I have to do something I hate for the next 40 years. I can’t” Annie moved her arm up to her face and with a start, Chris realised she was crying. Cautiously he put a hand on her shoulder, in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He was momentarily taken by surprise when Annie turned and buried her face in his shoulder. Instinctively Chris pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head. He spoke softly, in what he hoped was a comforting tone.

“You need to tell your parents you don’t want to be a secretary and that you haven’t put in the application. Sooner rather than later as well. You know it’ll get harder the longer you leave it”

Annie pushed away from him slightly so she could look at him, her eyes filled with tears and her voice shook as she spoke again. 

“What’s the point? No one believes I can do anything worthwhile with my life. It’s all I’ve heard since I could talk. _Oh Annie, little girls should be seen and not heard”, “Oh Annie, you need to be quieter love. You don’t want people thinking you’re bossy” “Oh Annie, you can’t join the fire service. It’s not a job for a woman”_ I’m sick of it Chris, so bloody sick of it!”.Unable to keep up the pretense any longer she started sobbing uncontrollably. 

Chris was shocked. He’d seen Annie upset before but never like this. Gently he pulled her back towards him and gingerly put his arms around her and instinctively she caught hold of the back of his coat. For a few minutes they didn’t move. Gradually, Annie’s breathing steadied and she loosened her grip on Chris’s coat and pulled back.

“I am so sorry” She couldn't look him in the eye. “I never cry like that and when I do it’s never in front of people. I am so embarrassed.” She moved away from Chris and started to walk away when he spoke

“You don’t need to apologise Annie. I get the impression that you’ve been needing to do that for a long time” She nodded very slightly “If anything I should be apologising to you. I do think joining the police would be an amazing career for you. I just, I don’t want you to do anything dangerous. I mean, I’ve already lost one important person in my life. I don’t want to lose you as well” 

“You won’t Chris. You worry too much” She sniffed. ” I’m a big girl and I can look after myself. If anything I should worry about you” For the first time on that walk, she smiled.

Chris registered what she had said and immediately took offense “What? Why?”

“You’re an accidental arsonist.” Annie paused“Some might even say a danger to yourself and society”

“Who says that?” Chris frowned.

“I say it.” Annie’s voice waved again, only now it was from trying to control the laughter rising in her chest “It’s lucky you only set fires accidentally, otherwise you’d have the law on you. Having said that, you are good at getting rid of the evidence.”

“I set one fire by accident!” Chris spluttered indignantly. 

“Really? Because I have” Annie paused, counting on her fingers “three memories of you nearly burning a house down from the last month alone”

Chris’s frown deepened “When?”

Annie held up one finger “You left the chip pan on that time at yours”

“Ok fine” Chris huffed “that was my fault, but last time I checked that was one fire”

Annie held up a second finger and raised an eyebrow“Then there was the toast incident last week”

“I thought you were watching it!” He protested 

Annie rolled her eyes “I quite clearly told you I was going to the loo and that I didn’t think your toast was done but that you should go back and check. Did you?” 

Chris looked down sheepishly “No. But that’s only two incidents”

Annie held up the third finger “Last night you knocked over a candle on my desk during the powercut” she couldn’t contain her laughter anymore and started giggling helplessly. 

Chris found her laughter infectious. Desperately trying to keep a straight face he replied. “Ok, that doesn’t count. Nothing caught fire”

Annie stopped laughing and hit him on the arm “The scorch marks on my desk say otherwise”

“If you’re done calling me an arsonist” Chris moved quickly and picked her up from behind. He walked towards the edge of the path, with the intention of dropping her into the canal. He’d barely moved two steps before Annie started fighting him off. Within a matter of seconds, she had broken free of his grip, but not without pushing him over in the process. He stared at her in surprise.

“Christ on a bike! Where did you learn to fight like that?”

Annie shrugged her shoulders. “Like you said there are some weirdos out there. If I’m going to join the police I need to be prepared.” 

Chris smiled. _, Of course, she was already prepared,_ he thought to himself “Well. I’m sorry I doubted you” He said, earnestly. 

“Good,” Annie came back to help him up “I’m not sorry I doubted you” she smirked as she pulled him to his feet and handed him his school bag. 

“Hey” Chris hit her gently on the arm “I put those fires out didn’t I?”

Annie grinned “I suppose you did.” She held out an arm to Chris “Come on. My parents are out and my sister has offered to buy dinner”

“Really?” Chris caught up with her and linked his arm through hers “Well let’s go then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they make up :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll post the next chapter at some point tonight. 
> 
> As always, leave your thoughts in the comments!


	5. June 1968

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This chapter is just pure fluff, I hope you enjoy it!

29th June 1968

Carefully Annie picked up eyeshadow from her desk and brushed it across her eyelids. She then picked up a black eyeliner pencil, slowly she traced it over the lower part of her left eyelid, flicking it out slightly at the end. She rummaged through the makeup bag in front of her pulling out a red lipstick. With steady hands she applied it to her lips, blotting it on a tissue when she was done. Picking up a pair of black mesh gloves she pulled them on as Chris’s voice came through the door.

“Annie, are you decent? I need your help”

Annie adjusted her dress slightly. Almost critically she eyed the dark grey satin with black velvet flowers on the skirt and black lace flowers over the bodice and the sleeves. The front section of her hair was plaited backwards and decorated with small grey flowers to match. She stepped towards the mirror and glanced at her outfit. “Yeah, I’m decent what’s up” she called, running a hand over her hair as she spoke. 

Chris came in wearing a black suit with a white shirt. His undone bow tie matched Annie’s dress. He looked down at it and fiddled with it while talking. “It’s this bloody bowtie, I can’t get it done right and I’ve been trying for the last half an hour and-” He looked up for a moment and noticed what Annie was wearing for the first time. He stood in shock for a moment before speaking ”Wow, you look so pretty Annie!” Annie beamed and stepped forward. She tied Chris’s bowtie for him and picked a hair off his jacket before stepping back to properly look at his outfit.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” She hit him lightly on the arm “Are you sure I can’t tempt you with a bit of lipstick?”

Chris rolled his eyes “Haha, you’re funny”

Annie picked a brush up off her desk and advanced towards him“What about some eyeshadow then?” She smiled innocently ”It would match your tie beautifully, not to mention bring out the colour of your eyes”

Chris stepped back and shook his head “No. Not happening. There are no situations where I would willingly wear makeup, least of all at the school Leavers dance”

“Ok, not to the dance” Annie agreed “but hypothetically if you met a girl who you thought was the one you wanted to be with forever and she asked you to wear makeup would you do it?” she raised her eyebrow. “

It would depend on the girl” Chris sighed “and how much makeup she wanted me to wear”

“I’ll bear that in mind for when you meet the one then and I’ll be sure to tell her” Annie laughed.

“You wouldn't dare” Chris stepped forwards, as if to mess up Annie’s hair, but stopped when his mum’s voice came floating up the stairs.

“Chris! Annie! Your car awaits!”

Annie grabbed Chris’s hand in hers and beamed again. Chris returned the smile and squeezed her hand.

“Oh god!” As they walked down the stairs Annie slipped, her heels making it difficult to walk.

Chris grabbed hold of her. “D’you want me to carry you? Because I could” Chris offered, trying to stay serious as Annie struggled to walk.

She swatted his arm “Don't you dar-” before she could finish she slipped again. This time without waiting for her to finish speaking Chris picked her up bridal style and carried her down the remaining stairs. Seeing the look of disapproval on her face only made him laugh.

“Come on, I couldn’t have you breaking your neck before we’ve even got to the dance. I can’t go to the dance by myself and I know that for all your snark you don’t want to miss it”. He proceeded to carry Annie through the hall towards the front door and was about to put her down when Chris’s mum spotted them.

“Hold it! Hold it!" She called "That would make a gorgeous photo! Claire where is my camera?” 

Chris’s sister handed her the camera with a smirk as Annie’s parents and sister arrived. Both sisters were in hysterics over the way Annie and Chris both grimaced for the camera.

“Come on you two, you need to look like you actually like each other for these photos.” Called Annie’s sister, trying and failing to suppress her laughter “Even if you’ve spent the last two years silently plotting each other’s murder”

Claire Skelton wasn’t even bothering to hide her laughter “Chris! this is the most physical contact you have had from a girl in six months and possibly the only physical contact you’ll ever get” She teased “Look happy about it!”

Finally, Ms Skelton decided she had enough photos. Chris walked to the car and put Annie down before opening the door for her. He ran round to the other side and jumped in. Annie’s dad got in the front and started to drive, with both mothers and sisters waving from Chris’s house.

\-------

Annie and Chris sat at a table in the corner together, Chris’s bowtie had worked its way out of the knot Annie had tied. Annie’s shoes had long since disappeared from her feet. They sat in comfortable silence, occasionally sharing a smile. Chris downed the rest of his drink and turned to ask Annie if she wanted another drink but before he could a voice cut through the hall.

“Thank you Moston Leavers of ‘68. We have loved knowing you! If you want to find a friend or a partner this is the last dance..”

John Lenon’s voice started filling the hall. _Hey Jude. Don’t make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better._

Hearing “Last Dance” and the opening of Hey Jude Annie snapped out of her daze and she hit Chris gently on the arm.

“Oi!” he muttered, rubbing his arm ”What was that for?”

“Last dance! Come on” She stood up and tried to pull Chris to his feet. “Don’t be such a grump. Come and dance”

Chris refused to stand up “You know I don’t dance” he frowned. 

Annie laughed “Well, you want to get married don’t you?”

Chris nodded “ Yes, but I don’t see what that has to do with anything”

Annie rolled her eyes with a smile. “You’ll have to dance at your wedding so you may as well start practicing now. If you mess it up here, no one will know but me” She beamed as she finished her sentence.

Chris still didn’t seem completely convinced. “You’ll laugh though” he protested.

Annie raised an eyebrow “And you wouldn’t if I messed up?” Chris knew she was right “besides” Annie pushed on “I’m leaving and I want a dance with my best friend before I go” She smiled, knowing he wouldn’t argue with that.

Chris sighed and stood up. “Fine let’s get it over with” They walked to the middle of the dancefloor and started to dance awkwardly, holding each other at arm's length, but as the song wore on they moved closer together into a more comfortable position.

_For you know it’s just a fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder._

Annie rested her head on Chris’s shoulder, one hand on his back, the other holding his hand. Chris’s hand that wasn’t holding Annie’s hand rested on her waist. He almost missed Annie’s words.

“You know, you’re my best friend Chris Skelton”. She whispered “I wouldn’t have changed this night for anything in the world. I love you, you div”

Chris stopped concentrating on the dancing to listen to what she was saying, causing him to misstep onto Annie’s shoeless foot by mistake. She cried out in surprise and pain, causing everyone in the hall to look at them.

“You know.” She raised an eyebrow, her voice dripping with sarcasm “Saying you love me too would have done just fine!”

“I’m sorry" Chris began frantically "I couldn’t hear you very well and I was trying to listen to what you were saying so I stopped concentrating on the dancing and I-”

He paused, seeing Annie’s face. They looked at each other for a second before dissolving into helpless laughter, earning them the glares of many of the couples on the dance floor, which just made them laugh harder. They left the dance floor and went to collect their things before leaving the hall. Chris took his jacket off the chair and put it over Annie’s shoulders, before putting an arm around her as well. Once outside Annie stepped forward and hugged him. It took a couple of seconds for Chris to realise she was crying. He dropped his head

“Annie, what’s up?”

“Sorry” She sniffed “I’m being a div. It’s just hit me that I’m leaving you and I don’t know what I’ll do without you. I’m going to miss you so so much”

Chris put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head before speaking. Blinking back the tears filling his eyes, he spoke softly. “I’ll miss you too Annie, I really will. But we both know this is what’s right for you. I will come and visit. I’m not going to drop off the planet when you leave Manchester y’know”

Annie laughed weakly as she pulled back. She dragged a hand across her face and smiled. “Like I said, being a div”. She sighed, Chris nodded and they continued walking, still holding on to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they (temporarily) go their separate ways. Don't worry, they are reunited again soon!
> 
> This is a picture reference for Annie's dress 
> 
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=Fy6cRHlS&id=89FF6EEDCE92AA44AEB5E5BBCB13FAF8680907F7&thid=OIP.Fy6cRHlSsRtViAHH-hrzZAHaHa&mediaurl=http%3A%2F%2Fi.ebayimg.com%2Fimages%2Fi%2F161889231505-0-1%2Fs-l1000.jpg&exph=800&expw=800&q=60s+Party+Dresses&simid=608041750218015300&ck=072CEB6FC6039EDBE127D75997CD3E00&selectedIndex=230&FORM=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0
> 
> (I spent longer than I'd care to admit searching '60s prom dresses' so I could find the perfect one)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed, as always leave your thoughts in the comments :)


	6. July 1971

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fluffy chapter 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

Annie stood on the steps on the edge of the University beaming. She’d done it. It didn’t matter what James Brown had said about her in ‘68, she’d gone to university and graduated and what had he done? Nothing. Before she had a chance to feel too smug about it a very familiar voice came from her side. 

“Annie! You did it!” Before she could protest Chris had pulled her into a hug and in his enthusiasm had lifted her off the ground. 

“Chris! Put me down you div” She laughed, stepping back to look at him “I can’t believe you came”

Chris rolled his eyes “ Did you think I’d miss it?”

Annie shook her head, still not over the surprise of seeing him “I’m so happy to see you!” She smiled “I have some news”

Chris suddenly looked up “Better news than you graduating with a First?” He gently messed up her hair as he spoke. 

Annie brushed him off goodnaturedly “I applied for a position at the Manchester Central Police station and they accepted me!” She squealed 

“Really!” Chris grinned ”That’s amazing! I am so so proud of you” he pulled her back into a hug and kissed the top of her head. 

“Thank you!” She looked up at him and smiled “I am so excited”

“I know you are” Chris returned the smile, albeit a bit sheepishly. 

Annie nudged him “What?” before Chris could reply she added “and don’t say nothing Christopher Skelton there’s clearly something you want to say. What is it”

Chris dropped his head “This is your day”

Annie rolled her eyes “and I can see you are clearly going to burst if you don’t tell me whatever it is that’s happened so come on and spit it out” 

Chris smiled sheepishly again “You know that fire station I went to work for when we left school?”

Annie frowned for a moment before nodding “Yeah….”

“You’re looking at their newly qualified driver engineer!” Chris held out his hands in a gesture of pride. 

“Oh my gosh, Chris that’s huge!”This time the hug was initiated by Annie, but she matched Chris’s enthusiasm ”You’re so young as well! I am so proud of you ” She reached up and ruffled his hair. 

Chris patted his hair back down. “I’m proud of you too Annie Cartright.” He paused, a glint coming into his eyes “Or is it, WPC Cartright, now?”

Annie pushed back from him “You’re a div Chris”

“Or would just ‘plonk’ suit you better?” Chris teased, smiling when Annie laughed. 

“If you don’t watch it I’ll push you into that canal” She pointed down the stairs to where people, including her parents, were milling at the edge of the water. 

Chris rolled his eyes “You’re not strong enough” he teased. 

Annie squared up to him narrowing her eyes “Do I need to remind you of January ‘68? What happened when you tried to throw me into the canal in Manchester?”

“Ok, you are strong enough but you wouldn’t do it.” Chris held his hands up in a gesture of surrender “Not to your best friend of five years”

Annie suddenly stepped forward and shoved him, catching his arm just in time to pull him back. Laughing at his scream she narrowed her eyes again “I think you’ll find I would” she smirked ”if that friend was being a div”

“Fair enough.”Chris sighed ”We should move, I think your family ”He gestured down the stairs to where Annie’s parents were waving “want some pictures”

“Of course they do” Annie beamed. Linking arms with Chris and walking down the stairs with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So both of them get to follow their dreams and Annie moves back to Manchester!
> 
> The next chapter will go up tonight, as always leave your thoughts in the comments :)


	7. Summer 1973

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A split-second decision changes everything for both of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

Annie stood outside the wedding reception, looking around. Her first proper job off desk duty. She’d been told to keep an eye out for a Mister Vic Tyler, who they believed was at this wedding. Apparently he’d been involved in all sorts of seedy things and her DCI wanted to nail him quickly. Suddenly she caught sight of him leaving the reception and heading into the woods. She glanced round and realised she couldn’t see any of the other officers from her station. Making a split second decision she raised her walkie talkie to her mouth and spoke. 

“This is Cartright I’ve got eyes on Vic Tyler leaving the reception, heading for the woods. I know you told me not to follow him Sir but I ‘ave to. If I don’t we’ll lose him for good” she started running in the direction Vic Tyler had taken, oblivious to the protests of her superiors over the radio. 

“Cartright wait for backup, he’s known to be dangerous. Cartright? Cartright!” As she ran further into the woods her radio signal started to fail until all she could hear was static. Then through the trees she caught a glimpse of him and ran forward. 

“Vic Tyler! Stop, Police!” She shouted, pulling out her warrant card. 

Vic turned and looked her up and down “Are you really the best they could send? A plonk?” he laughed “maybe the papers are right and the police are past their best”

Annie squared up to him and frowned. “I may be a plonk but I ‘ave more brains than a lot of men put together, and I’m not scared of you!” She stepped forward and Vic Tyler stepped back. 

“Is that so?” he smirked. 

Annie opened her mouth to respond but before she could Vic stepped forward and hit her across the face. It didn’t hurt but it threw her off her guard for long enough that he was able to hit her again. This time knocking her over. As she hit the ground Annie felt her head catch on a rock.

The last thing she heard was Vic Tyler’s voice, laced with venom. 

“This was my life” he spat “Your lot had no right getting involved”. 

Then everything faded around her. 

\-------  
The fire station was experiencing the usual end of shift confusion. People were shouting and engines were being moved around. Chris was rolling one of the hoses back onto an engine when a conversation caught his attention. 

“So apparently my missus is caught up at the station.” His captain leaned against the engine “A plonk’s in ‘ospital after being attacked by a suspect, Apparently the guy involved was really dangerous and involved in some really sketchy things”

“Really, what station was it?” The second in command replied absentmindedly as he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. 

“Central” The captain sighed “apparently she’d only recently been taken off desk duty. Only young.”

The second lit his cigarette and took a few drags from it “Do they think she’ll recover?”

“I think it’s unlikely. If she does, it’s unlikely she’ll be doing anything other than desk duty” He tutted and shook his head “Poor thing”

Chris looked up from the hose he was rolling “wait, did your wife give a name sir?” He held his breath, there could be any number of young women at that police station. Just because his mind had gone to the worst-case scenario that didn’t mean it was the worst-case scenario. 

“I couldn’t hear her very well but I think it was Cartright?” Chris felt his stomach drop through the floor “WPC Cartright?”

“I have to go” Chris frantically finished the hose he was rolling and climbed off the engine. 

“Wait, why?” frowned the captain. 

Chris sighed, he knew the captain was strict about timings and strictly speaking, his shift didn’t end for another half an hour. “She’s family.” He lied “Please let me go” he bit his lip to stop it from trembling as he thought about Annie, alone in a hospital. 

The captain sighed “Ok fine. ”

Chris breathed a sigh of relief “Thank you sir”  
\-------  
Chris all but ran through the doors and went straight to the receptionist, fighting to catch his breath. “I’m looking for Annie Cartright, is she here?”

A doctor passing heard him and stopped, sizing him up “Yes she is, are you next of kin?” He frowned “I can only let next of kin see her”

Chris had thought the hospital might say that so he’d spent the entire way to the hospital repeating the lie so it came naturally. “Yes I’m her brother”

The Doctor looked like he didn't believe him and opened his mouth to protest. Before he could Annie’s sister came out of the room behind him. With a borderline smirk at Chris, the doctor turned around. 

“Miss Cartright. This man is claiming to be your brother, is this true?” He folded his arms while waiting for her answer. 

Chris pressed his lips together in a silent plea. He held up the flowers he’d brought with him, a bouquet of red and orange tulips and daisies, not dissimilar to a bouquet Annie had admired as they walked past a florist, surely it hadn’t been yesterday. The voice of Annie’s sister interrupted his thoughts. 

“Yes.” She glared at the doctor “He is my brother and he needs to see my sister. Now” She leaned around the doctor and caught Chris’s arm, pulling him towards Annie’s room, her eyes filling with tears. Chris felt his heart drop, he knew that whatever had happened, it wasn’t good. 

The doctor turned to address him and confirmed his fear. “Alright fine. I have to warn you before I let you in that she was hurt quite badly, it might be a bit of a shock” He still looked like he didn’t want to let Chris in to see her. Chris shook himself and spoke with a steadiness in his voice that surprised him. 

“It’s ok, I’m a fireman” Chris gestured to his uniform “I’ve seen serious injuries” The doctor seemed slightly happier after hearing that, even so, he put his hand on Chris’s shoulder as he walked past. 

“I understand. It just might be harder when it’s family” without another word, he turned and walked up the corridor. 

Chris took a deep breath and pushed open the door of Annie’s room. He couldn’t contain the horrified cry that escaped him when he saw her. Her facial expression was almost relaxed, like she’d fallen asleep while listening to a record at three am. Something that had happened so recently. The almost normal expression was such a stark contrast to the bruising that covered one side of her face. The other side of her face had some grazing and cuts, so did her arms and hands. He couldn’t keep looking at her face. His eyes dropped to his lap and he took her hand in his. Swallowing down the lump in his throat he spoke softly. 

“Annie I came as soon as I heard, they say they don’t know if you will wake up but you have to. You’re a fighter, Annie, and also the most stubborn bird I have ever met. If anyone is going to surprise everyone by waking up it’s you. This isn't what was supposed to happen. You were living your dream making a difference, it shouldn’t have ended like this. Why did no one at the station go with you, you shouldn’t have been left alone to fight him. God, why did you chase him? If you’d left him this wouldn’t have happened.” His voice cracked“I know why you chased him, Annie. You chased after him because you are a good copper. I’m not being fair, you did your job” He sniffed, squeezing her hand “You can’t leave, who’s going to tell me I’m being a div when I can’t talk to a bird even though I talk to a bird all the time. Who’s going to be there when I get married, I wanted you there when I married the one if I ever found her. I’m sorry I didn’t join the police force with you, maybe if I had I would have been there and you wouldn’t have had to try and take that guy down on your own. I will join now. As soon as I’m done here, I’ll sign up. We can keep the rot off the streets together.” Chris inhaled shakily and checked his watch “I’ve got to go, me mams got tea on. I’ll ask one of the nurses to put the lilies in a vase for you. I’ll be back tomorrow” He turned and kissed Annie’s forehead before leaving. “I love you, Annie Cartright, don’t you forget it” 

The journey home was a blur. He didn’t remember leaving the hospital, nor did he know how long it had taken him to get home. He walked through the front door, throwing his keys onto the table. Something didn't feel right, even though it was just him mum and Claire, they were never this quiet. Coming into the sitting room he noticed his mum was upset, and the neighbor sat with her. A scene all too familiar to Chris, the day his world changed forever. He felt an icy feeling take hold in his heart.“Mam, Claire? What’s happened?” He tried to keep the fear out of his voice and failed. 

“Oh Chris” His mum dissolved into sobs. Chris felt dread settle round his heart like lead. He hadn’t seen his mum this upset since his dad’s funeral. He was surprised to find his neighbor at his elbow, gently guiding him towards a chair. 

“Son, you might want to sit down”

He pulled away angrily “Will you just tell me what’s happened?”

Claire stood up and put her hand on Chris’s shoulder “Annie’s mum just rang.” She sighed, blinking back tears. “She’s gone, Chris”

“No.” Chris shook Claire’s hand off his arm as well “She hasn’t.” He frowned “I was just at the hospital with her. She was recovering.” He folded his arms and frowned. 

“She had a heart attack love” His mum broke in gently ”not long after you left. They couldn’t do anything”

“If it’s any comfort” the neighbor chimed in “her parents and her sister were with her. She wasn’t alone”

Suddenly Chris felt a sharp pain in his chest. Almost like his heart was breaking, which it was. “I should have been there!” He cried “When it happened I should have been there. If I’d joined the police with her instead of the fire service none of this would have happened! It’s my fault”

“You couldn’t have known love” his mum stood up and slowly walked towards him. 

“I did know that being a police officer would be dangerous for her” Chris backed away “but I let her do it anyway! What kind of person does that make me?” He kicked the coffee table over and stormed out. His sister and his mum winced as the mugs on the table fell to the flor ans smashed. A stifled sob came from the other side of the door, before Chris’s footsteps disappeared upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......that happened. 
> 
> Don't worry, this isn't how the fic ends. There are still many chapters to come. 
> 
> A note on the flowers, I actually looked into the symbolism of different flowers. The flowers Chris bring with him symbolize a connection and understanding between two people (orange tulips). Love - in this case platonic love (red tulips) and innocence and trust (daisies). 
> 
> The next few chapters will alternate between the present and Gene Hunt's world but I'll try and make it clear which time period the chapter is set in at the start. 
> 
> As always please leave any thoughts in the comments :)


	8. Summer 1967 - After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Annie Cartright is one thing, she's a survivor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Everyone!
> 
> The next few chapters are all very short and will jump between the present (where Chris is) and Gene's world (where Annie is).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

Annie opened her eyes to blinding light. Blinking, she realised she was in a hospital room but she had no memory of why. As she tried to move a shooting pain ran through her left side, causing her to wince. She was only vaguely aware of the door opening, only registering she wasn’t alone in the room when a gruff voice came from her side. 

“Bloody hell! I’ve seen some bruises in my time but those are particularly beautiful.” The voice carried a strong Manchurian accent, which reassured her she was still in Manchester, a city she knew if nothing else. “Are you alright love?” the voice continued. 

She tried to sit up, only to find a hand on her shoulder gently pushing her back down.   
“Hold on, don’t try and move yet. They think you might have a concussion” The voice pulled up a chair and sat down “I tell you what though Cartright, I’ve seen Sergeants and Inspectors who wouldn’t do what you did today. You have a lot of courage and a lot of brains for a Plonk. I could use some brains like that in CID.” 

For the first time, Annie looked over at the voice, releasing it belonged to a man in his late thirties or early forties. He had long, dark blonde hair and wore a long wool coat. Even though she didn’t know who he was. Anne felt instinctive that she could trust him. 

“CID?” She asked, “But I’ve only just been taken off desk duty?” 

“Give it time.” The stranger raised an eyebrow and pulled out a hip flask “If you keep up this standard of work, you’ll be there in no time” He finished speaking and upended the flask taking several gulps from it. 

What he said still didn’t make sense to Annie “I don’t even remember what I did?” she pointed out. 

Her visitor didn’t seem surprised by that. “ Like I said love, concussion. I’ll help you out. You” he gestured to Annie “chased down a dangerous man without any help, even though you knew full well what he was capable of doing. You could have let him get away but you didn’t and that’s something good in an officer, putting the needs of the public above your fears and your own safety“ He gestured around the hospital room “You did everyone proud today” he smiled. 

Annie was about to respond when a doctor opened the door and beckoned to the visitor. “I’m afraid you’ll have to go now DCI Hunt, Annie needs time to recover you know.”

DCI Hunt stood up and dropped a newspaper onto Annie's bedside table. “I’ll see you soon Cartright”. He nodded at her “You concentrate on getting better. ”

Annie smiled before picking up the newspaper. As she read it her smile quickly turned to a frown as she read the date. 

29th June 1967

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Annie has woken up four years in the past. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter - as always leave your thoughts in the comments :)


	9. Summer  1973 - Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone - back with Chris for this (short) chapter
> 
> :)

Chris stood at the front of the church, his hands and voice shaking as he spoke. “Annie was my best friend. She was witty, clever, driven. She wanted to make the world a better place” he inhaled, trying to steady his breathing ”and that’s what she did. She started small, making my life better, pushing me to be a better person. From believing in me enough to encourage me to follow my dreams, to improving my ways around women” The latter comment caused a ripple of laughter to run through the gathered mourners “I’m just de-” his voice cracked and he swallowed once, twice before pushing on “devastated that her story was cut so short.” Blinking back tears, Chris finished his eulogy” if you can hear me Annie I want you to know that you’re my best friend and I love you” He stepped down and took his seat next to Annie’s sister, who squeezed his hand as the tears began to fall.


	10. Summer 1967 - After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie knows someone is calling her, but she doesn't know who...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone - we're back with Annie again!

Annie stood behind the desk of the police station. The last few days had passed in a blur of confusion. One minute she’d been chasing down a criminal in 1973, the next she was lying in a hospital bed in 1967. Apparently because of her injuries she’d been put back on desk duty for the foreseeable future, even though she had just been taken off desk duty for the first time in two years. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. 

“So you’re Annie? Good to meet you love” She turned and found herself facing an older woman who smiled at her. “I’m Phyllis. You ever need any help with anything just give me a shout”

“Thanks” Annie tried to return the smile but couldn’t completely shake the feeling of unease that had settled in her stomach. She turned back to the task at hand. Making tea for CID of all things. She hadn’t been on tea duty for years. Still, better not to complain if she wanted to keep her job. 

As she finished making the tea, a noise from the radio caught her attention. Someone had said her name. Looking around, she realised she was alone in the kitchen. Cautiously moving towards the radio she could just make out a voice. She didn’t recognise it but it seemed to recognize her. 

“I love you, Annie Cartright, don’t you forget it”

She stopped and picked up the radio, but the voice had gone, replaced with some cheesy bubblegum pop song. With a sigh, she picked up the tea tray and pushed through the doors into CID.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that - as always, leave your thoughts in the comments :)


	11. Winter 1973 - Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finds a way to cope without Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone. This is one of the last short chapters. In the next couple of chapters, the timing won't be split anymore.

Ms Skelton tried to catch hold of Chris’s arm as he walked towards the front door. “Chris, what are you doing?” She took in his outfit. The suit he hadn't worn since Annie’s funeral almost six months ago.

Chris brushed her off “I’m going for an interview at the police station in the city centre” he turned to look in the mirror one last time before walking to the front door. 

“But what about your job at the fire station?” His mum gently put her hand over his on the handle “You were making so much progress, why give it up?” Her confusion was genuine. Ever since Chris was a child he’d only ever wanted to be a fireman and he’d been really enjoying his job, or so she thought. 

Chris’s eyes became steely “I’m not making enough of a difference there!” he snapped, not quite enough to disguise the crack in his voice. Ms Skelton sighed, she realised what her son was doing and why. 

“This is about Annie isn’t it?” she whispered, gently putting her hand on Chris’s shoulder. 

Chris tried to shake her off, making a careful effort to keep his voice steady. “What if it is?

Ms Skelton sighed again “She wouldn’t want you to change your entire life plan love.” he moved her hand to gently rub Chris’s arm “She wouldn’t want you to make a hasty decision you might regret”

Chris pushed away from her “The only thing I regret is not joining when she did.” He growled, “If I had maybe she wouldn’t have chased after that dangerous criminal on her own and would still be here!” Without giving his mum time to respond, he threw the door open and stormed out, before his mum could see the tears filling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chris joins the force. 
> 
> I'm not sure if it counts as 'coping' or not but it's what he's done. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave any thoughts in the comments :)


	12. 14th February 1975 - Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another split-second decision that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm guessing from the title most of you can probably guess what's going to happen in this chapter so without further ado.......
> 
> Some of the dialogue in this chapter is taken from the final episode of Ashes to Ashes, which I take no credit for :)

Chris ran down the street, following the shouting from the other officers. He stopped when he reached the corner and flattened himself against the wall. Taking a brief look round the corner, he knew that going now would be no good. Bullets were flying from all directions, they didn’t stand a chance. His superior turned and shouted to him. 

“What are you doing, Skelton?” He bellowed motioning for Chris to go. 

Chris shook his head “Shouldn’t we wait for backup sir?” He called, hoping his superior would see sense. No such luck

“Just do as you’re told Skelton!“ he called back “Follow me!”. His superior stepped out from the alcove he had been hiding in and fired his gun, keeping himself flattened against the wall. 

Chris took a deep breath. Now or never. He’d promised Annie he was going to keep the scum off the street for her. Even though this gang was nothing to do with Vic Tyler, he still felt like he needed the collar. It was his way of honoring Annie. Fighting down the wave of emotion in his chest, Chris stepped out from behind the wall and instantly felt pain shooting through his chest, followed by another wave of pain in his stomach. Before he could register what had happened to him, he collapsed and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened. 
> 
> The next chapter will pick up exactly where this one leaves off. 
> 
> As always please leave your thoughts in the comments :)


	13. February 1972 - After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deja Vu - The feeling that one has lived through the present situation before

Chris wondered if he was dead. He couldn’t see anything but could hear people shouting. He could also feel the dampness of the tarmac under his head. He took that as reassurance he was still alive. If he was dead and imagining things, he wouldn’t have made the tarmac wet. It was actually quite uncomfortable. He heard footsteps approaching and became aware of the smell of cigarettes about him. 

“Can you hear me, son?” An unfamiliar voice spoke from his side and a hand gently shook his shoulder “Come on I know you can.” The voice wasn’t familiar to Chris but the accent was. He felt some of the tension leave his chest, knowing that he was still in Manchester. He opened his eyes, only to shut them against the brightness of the sunlight. The voice noticed that he’s opened his eyes and spoke again. “There’s a good lad. You’ve done a good job today detective, just a shame you walked into a shower of bullets. Bloody uniform trying to get CID officers killed” Although Chris couldn’t see he could tell the voice had rolled his eyes as he spoke. 

Chris opened his mouth to speak, tell this man there had been a mistake. He wasn’t CID. He was a plod. Surely they could see his uniform. He shifted his head slightly and squinted, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. To his surprise, he wasn’t wearing his uniform, he was in a shirt and flares. 

The mysterious voice gently pushed him down onto the pavement as an ambulance pulled up. “Don’t move too much son, just let the paramedics help you. I’ll see you soon.” The hand was removed from his shoulder and he heard the voice addressing the paramedics, less than politely. Chris felt several arms lift him onto a stretcher before he lost consciousness again. 

\-------

Chris opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of a hospital room. Clearly, he was in a nicer part of the hospital, whichever one it was. He looked around and spotted a jug of water and some glasses on the table next to him, pouring himself a glass he took a sip and set the glass down. As he did a nurse popped her head through the door “Oh good you’re awake. Mr Skelton” she smiled. “My name is Claire, I’m one of the nurses on this ward.” At her name, Chris felt a twist in his gut, Claire, who was Claire? His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again. “You have a visitor” she gestured into the corridor behind her. “Shall I let her in?” 

Chris shifted to sit up in the hospital bed, still disoriented by his surroundings and the events of the last few hours. He didn’t know who would be coming to visit him, nothing was making sense but he found himself nodding” yeah, ta love“ he muttered. The nurse smiled and withdrew. Chris rubbed a hand across his face, trying to ground himself. He barely registered the visitor until she sat next to him. 

“Hi Chris, I’m Annie.” She was very softly spoken and had a strong Manchurian accent, which Chris found oddly reassuring “I’m from the Women’s department of the station. How are you feeling?” She paused for a minute and looked at him. Almost like she was trying to piece something together in her mind.

Chris looked at her and instinctively knew that he could trust her. She had a wide smile and sparkling blue eyes. There was something familiar about her, almost like someone he might have gone to school with but never had a lesson with, or one of his brother’s girlfriends. He smiled at her

“It’s nice to meet you Annie, I don’t know where I am or what’s happened to me, ”.He frowned ”Or even what year it is. All I remember is a pain in my stomach and someone telling me I was part of CID”

“Well, I can answer those questions.” She laughed softly “We were trying to foil a blag and you got caught in the crossfire. You passed out just before the ambulance arrived”

Chris nodded, that much made sense “Did I hallucinate being told I was CID” he asked. Feeling like that was likely his brain playing tricks on him. He was only a plod after all. To his surprise, Annie shook her head. 

“No, because you are CID.” Annie paused “You’re a DC. DC Skelton”

Chris sat bolt upright “What about the man who spoke to me?”

Annie sighed and gently pushed him back down “Steady on, you’re on bed rest.” Chris shifted back down and motioned for her to continue “What did he look like?” she asked. 

Chris frowned. “I couldn’t see very well but he sounded quite gruff and I could smell smoke and whiskey” 

Annie nodded and smiled “Ah, sounds like the Guv then. He’s alright really, once you get under the tough alcoholic exterior”

“Guv?” Chris asked, assuming it was a title. 

“DCI,” Annie replied “you'll get to know him later” she smiled, checking her watch, “ he said he’d come and see you”

Chris still didn’t understand “Surely his name isn’t Guv though”

“It’s not” Annie clarified “he’s DCI Gene Hunt, but we all call him Guv, he prefers that as his title. He’ll look out for you Chris”

Before Chris could answer any more questions a doctor popped his head, though the door and beckoned for her to go. As she gathered her things, Annie rummaged in her bag and pulled out a crumpled paper bag, which she put on his bedside table.

“I’ll see you soon Chris, alright?” she smiled “I’ll leave you these lemon sherberts. I know hospital food isn’t always the nicest” she laughed.

“Thank you Annie” Chris smiled “Bye”

Annie walked out and as soon as she’d left the door opened again to reveal a stranger in a long wool coat. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he walked into the room. 

“I see you’ve met Cartright then son?” He also had a strong Manchurian accent and his voice was gruff, like someone who was no stranger to smoking. Chris recognised the voice immediately and tried to sit up, realising this was his new DCI. 

“Yes Sir.” He replied flattening his hair “She helped something make sense for the first time today”

“Stick with her Skelton” DCI Hunt leaned over and patted him on the shoulder “she’ll look after you, she’s a smart lass, good heart. ” He dropped his cigarette on the ground and pulled out a hip flask, eyeing Chris as he opened his mouth to speak. 

“It’s strange.” Chris began “I feel like I know her from somewhere but don’t remember how I knew her or when I knew her.” He frowned trying to piece together the information he’d been given. 

“Amnesia is a strange thing,” DCI Hunt remarked, his no-nonsense tone oddly reassuring. “I once had it and the only thing I could remember was that London whiskey tastes like piss. Things will come back to you eventually Skelton, they always do ” Gene patted his shoulder and stood up to leave “I’ll see you soon, alright?”

“Thank you Sir” Chris replied quietly. He still didn’t know where he was or what had happened, but at least now he felt safer. Knowing there were at least two people looking out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they're reunited, even though they don't remember each other. :(
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always leave any thoughts in the comments :)


	14. March 1972

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's smart, for a plonk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> (Just for reference all chapters now take place in Gene Hunt's timeline)

Chris shifted the files around on his desk. It was too early for any kind of thinking. This case was really taking its toll on CID. There had been several reports of violent break-ins and this morning one of them had led to a killing. He’d only been back for a fortnight and was still on desk duty but could see the others losing hope as time wore on. Every lead kept running out and no one seemed to have any new ideas. Looking down at the files he sighed. He really didn’t have the brains to be in CID. He frowned back down at the file in front of him. 

“You alright Chris?”

A voice from behind him made him jump and he turned to see Annie, the WPC from the hospital holding a cup of tea, which she set down on his desk before leaning against it herself. “You looked like you were a million miles away” she smiled. 

Chris smiled back “I’m just trying to see if there are any connections we’ve missed with these break-ins.” He sighed, scratching his head. 

Annie tilted her head slightly to look at the file Chris had open, he titled it towards her slightly to give her a better look. She studied the file for a minute before speaking “Jack Forrest?” She asked looking over at Chris. 

“Aye” Chris confirmed, looking briefly down at the file and back up again “D’you know him?” he turned back to Annie who shook her head. 

“Not personally but my Uncle worked in his car dealership for a while” she replied. “Apparently he was raking it in but never really paid the employees very well” she sighed. “It was one of the reasons my Uncle quit in the end” Absentmindedly she tapped the desk “Where were the other break-ins?” she asked. Gesturing to the other files on Chris’s desk. 

Chris spread them across the desk and began flicking through them. Annie picked up another close to her and did the same. For a few minutes they sat in companionable silence before Annie gently tapped Chris’s arm, before Chris could speak she pointed to a line in the file she’d been reading _Target for break-in John Sycamore. Sycamore owns a car dealership, employees complained about low wages in statements”_

Chris realised what she was trying to say and looked at the third file, again the target had been a car dealer, again one who had complained about low wages. He glanced up at Annie and wondered if she’d had the same train of thought. “These break-ins” he started, gesturing to the files “We interviewed current employees but no past employees”. Annie frowned as she pieced together what he was saying. 

“Do you think that these were maybe done by a past employee with a grudge then?” She asked, clearly thinking it was a possibility. “Maybe someone went from dealership to dealership because it was the only work they could get, but each dealership was worse than the last….” she looked over at Chris, trying to check if he had caught onto her train of thought. 

He had, picking up where Annie left off he spoke “So he quit all of them and then began breaking into their houses to get even.” He thought over the most recent break-in. “I think he was midway through and got caught, so he acted in a split second and killed him. He didn’t mean to but he did” Chris felt the pieces fall into place. Finally after days of nothing they had another lead. He beamed at Annie. “You’ve really got good brains for a plonk. Guv was right”

Annie laughed “Keep your voice down someone might hear you. They'll think you’ve gone soft, being nice to a plonk”. 

Chris laughed softly “I’m being honest.” He looked around the desk for his radio, finding it in the draw. He picked it up in one hand and picked up the tea Annie had made him in the other. “I’m going to radio Guv and tell him we’ve got a new lead, don’t worry I’ll make sure he knows you were part of it” he smiled. 

As he got up to leave Phyllis came into CID and looked around “ah there you are Annie, I’ve been looking for you. We need you downstairs pronto. A young woman’s been mugged getting off the bus. I said you’d go and sit with her, she's very distressed” 

Annie pushed away from Chris’s desk and nodded “I’ll go now, thanks Phyllis” she walked towards the door before quickly turning round “I’ll see you later Chris, well done” she smiled before following Phyllis out into the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that chapter was a bit of filler, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. 
> 
> As always please leave any thoughts in the comments :)


	15. Spring 1973

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival in CID is the talk of the station

Annie slowly made her way up the stairs at the front of the station. It hadn’t been a very exciting morning. Three hours had passed like six and her lunch hour had passed like ten minutes. She still had four hours to go before she could go home. She pushed through the door and walked into reception. Muttering a hello to Phyllis as she passed. As she approached the locker room she walked into Chris, who was just leaving. 

“Gosh,” Chris looked like he’d been dragged back to Earth from some faraway planet “Sorry Annie I didn’t see you there”. He shook himself slightly and Annie patted him on the arm. 

“It’s alright, I wasn’t really paying attention either. Just as much my fault as it is yours” she smiled. She noticed Chris still seemed distracted by something, choosing her words carefully she spoke, keeping her voice quiet “Are you alright Chris? You seem like you’ve got a lot on your mind” 

Chris nodded and laughed “You would not believe the morning we’ve had in CID” he sighed. “You know we were meant to have a new officer, DI Sam Tyler?” he asked, not sure how well informed the women’s department was. To his surprise, Annie nodded.

“I didn’t know his name but I knew a new DI was coming.” she paused “he’s from Hyde isn’t he?” That much she did know. Not that anyone had bothered to tell her, she’d just overheard a conversation between two of the men a few days ago. 

Chris nodded again before continuing “So apparently he had an accident on the way here, that gave him amnesia or something. He stormed into CID and demanded to know where his office was” Chris paused, taking in Annie’s look of shock “I know. As you can imagine Guv was not happy. Apparently he was among the best in Hyde but there’s concern the accident may have had some adverse effects” he sighed. 

Annie shook her head “and they’re letting him come back to work?” she was genuinely amazed. Either he must have been amazing, or CID must have been desperate. 

Chris nodded “He’s coming back, or though Guv did say something about getting one of the plonks to check him over”

Annie rolled her eyes “of course he did. You know something I think you men would benefit from first aid train-” she was cut off as Phyllis ran down the corridor towards them.

“If you two want to chat, please do it off the clock” she huffed “Annie love" She turned to Annie and her voice softened slightly "Guv wants you upstairs. Apparently the new DI needs some first aid” without another word Phyllis turned around and walked back down the corridor. 

Anie turned back to Chris and shrugged “I guess I’m the lucky plonk” she laughed softly “If nothing else this means my afternoon won’t be boring, from what you've said”

Chris laughed and shook his head “If this morning is anything to go by it won’t be”

Annie laughed and patted him on the shoulder before disappearing up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sam Tyler has arrived. 
> 
> I don't think they'll be many more chapters after this and there will be bigger time jumps between chapter but each chapter will be longer. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, as always leave your thoughts in the comments. :)


	16. Summer 1973

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes mistakes, but sometimes those mistakes have disastrous consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This chapter is set during 1x07 of Life on Mars and I have used some of the episode's dialogue in this chapter, which I take no credit for. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Chris and Annie stood against the wall in the emptying corridor of the technical college. Annie rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a bag. Taking a sweet out she popped it into her mouth and held the bag out to Chris. “Lemon Sherbert?”

“Ta”. Chris took a sweet from the bag and popped it into his mouth. Looking round, he felt a strange feeling in his chest. Involuntarily he brought his hand to his chest, earning him Annie’s concern. 

“You alright Chris? Not choking on your sherbert are you?” Annie raised her hand and stepped forward like she was ready to start slapping him on the back. 

Chris shook his head and straightened up. “I’m not choking. It’s just a bit weird, I feel like I know this place but I don’t know where from” He looked around the corridor again. Not that it helped him. 

Annie smiled “Manchester doesn’t change much Chris. Even if it’s been a while since you’ve been on the streets.” She looked around the corridor and smiled. 

“True” Chris agreed. He looked at the students walking past them and was surprised that none of them paid any attention to him and Annie. Then again, Annie was very small and he had deliberately put on an old jumper that he knew made him look younger. He shifted closer to Annie and dropped his voice ”who are we looking for again?”

Annie rummaged in her bag and pulled out the piece of paper Sam had given them. “I think his name is Billy. Eighteen, short brown hair. Often seen wearing a trench coat.”

“What like ‘im over there?” Chris gestured to a student as he pushed the door to the loos open.

Annie gasped “Yes! That’s him! Go get him!” she began pushing Chris towards the loo door. 

“Hold on a minute” Chris stopped walking and turned to face Annie “Aren’t you coming with me?”

Annie shook her head with a half-laugh “I’ll wait outside and stop him from leaving. I’ve been outside the men’s room at the station before, which was as close as I ever want to be. This will be like that but worse”

“That’s a bit har-'' Chris was cut off as the suspect came out of the loo, he looked at them for a second before he started running down the corridor. Without looking at each other they both began to chase him through the college. 

“STOP POLICE!” Annie shouted, weaving her way through the crowds of students, her height benefitting her for once. 

They chased him through the college and out through the front doors, past where Sam, Ray, and Gene were waiting in the car. 

“GUV! GUV IT’S HIM!” Chris called over his shoulder. 

The three in the car joined the chase a little way behind Annie and Chris, shouting to each other. In his bid to get away the suspect knocked over a bin, which Chris promptly tripped over.

“OUCH!”

Annie stopped and tried to help Chris up as Ray, Sam and Gene dodged round him and continued the chase. 

“I’ve got him don’t worry” Sam shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner. 

Annie held her thumbs up to Sam before turning back around. “Are you alright Chris?” noticing that he still hadn’t stood up

“M’fine I just need a minute. Give us a hand would you?”

Annie took his hand and tried to pull him to his feet. He shouted in pain and almost fell again before Annie caught hold of his arm. 

“Oh no, that is not happening, come on let’s get you to the car you div”

Supporting Chris so he could walk to the car. Chris almost stopped when she spoke. He remembered someone, a bird calling him a div. Walking alongside the canal. Still carrying his school bag. The bird, wearing a blouse and a waistcoat like she always did, her umbrella obscuring her face as it starts to rain. Annie spoke again, drawing him back to the present.

“Chris? I can’t carry you to the car! I’ll check you over when you get back to the station. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve twisted that ankle ”

“Sorry Annie” Chris muttered, putting some of his weight on her shoulder and hobbling back to the car. 

\---------  
Chris rounded the corner but stopped short as he took in the scene he was confronted with. Billy Kemble lay flat on his back, completely still. Annie was on her hands and knees performing CPR while Phyllis paced up and down in the cell. Neither of them noticed Chris until he spoke. “Bloody ‘ell” he whispered, causing Annie and Phyllis to look at him. 

“That’s a bit of an understatement” snapped Phyllis “Doctor’s on his way, we’ve got a dead man in the cells, and Boss and Guv are due back any minute.” She sighed “Where’s DS Carling? The station is under his authority until Tyler gets back”

“DS Carling is here” Ray appeared from behind Chris, dropping his cigarette as he took in the scene. “What the hell?” he rounded on Annie “You stupid plonk, why didn’t you call a doctor?”

Phyllis stepped in front of Annie, looking like she was ready to square up to Ray when Chris caught hold of his shoulder and swung him round. “Leave her alone mate. This isn’t her fault”

Ray scoffed “It’s plonk’s job to look after people in the cells. He clearly needed a doctor and she” he gestured at Annie “didn’t call one”

Annie dropped her eyes. She knew Billy Kemble was ill and needed a doctor but she hadn’t called one. She should’ve done it straight away and now there was a dead man in the cells. 

To her surprise, Chris came to her defense. “Come on mate.” His eyes steeled as he looked at Ray. “You know as well as I do Annie was obeying the order of a superior officer. What did you expect her to do?” Ray opened his mouth but Chris carried on “Of everyone in this station she’s the least responsible, but likely to end up bearing most of the blame.” He frowned as he caught Ray’s eye “If you have half the sense of justice you claim to, you won’t let her take the fall for this” he muttered, surprising himself and the others. It wasn’t often Chris spoke against Ray, particularly not if it was a choice between supporting a plonk and supporting his best mate. His eyes met Annie’s and she nodded a silent thanks. 

Ray made to step into the cell but stopped short at the distinctive voice of DCI Hunt arriving back at the station. 

\----------  
Annie felt herself tense up as she walked through the corridor. These days she didn’t know who she could trust and who she couldn’t. On one side of her, she had Gene and Ray, trying to cover up neglect of Billy Kemble, on the other she had Sam, trying to uncover the cover-up. She was caught in the middle, she knew Sam was right but also knew that going against the Guv could cost her her career. Equally, supporting the Guv could cost her her career. It was exhausting. She turned the corner and stopped outside the door of CID, where Chris had told her to meet him. She didn’t know where Chris stood with what had happened. Surely he could see that what Ray and Guv were doing was wrong, but equally, Ray was his best mate and he idolised Guv. 

“Annie!” Chris’s voice at her elbow drew her back to the present. Chris looked terrified and he caught her arm and gently pulled her to the edge of the corridor “I need a favour” he whispered, looking around furtively. Chris was clearly more on edge than she was. 

She sighed “What Chris” if he thought she was going to get involved in the coverup he had another thing coming. Raising her eyebrow expectantly Chris pulled a tape out of his pocket and handed it to her. 

“I need you to keep this safe for me” he whispered breathlessly “It’s…a birthday present for Ray. I don’t want him to find it in my locker.”

Annie’s heart dropped, instinctively she knew Chris wasn’t being honest with her but didn’t want to push the issue. Slowly she started to put the tape in her pocket before she stopped. “If it’s just a birthday present for Ray why are you so nervous about it?” she asked. 

Chris hesitated for a moment before speaking, when he did he couldn’t meet her eyes “It’s not a birthday present” he confessed and Annie held the tape out to him. “I can’t take it back Annie, not now. If Sam finds it he’ll-”

“Sam’s trying to put things right Chris!” Annie exclaimed, “What is so wrong about that?”

Chris dropped his eyes and shifted guilty “I know what happened that night wasn’t right” he admitted, still not meeting Annie’s gaze “but Ray only wanted to please the Guv. He wouldn’t have hurt him intentionally y’know. This would destroy his career. Please, if you have any sense of loyalty just hold onto it until the end of the day” 

Annie shook her head. “I can’t Chris, my career would be over. I've worked so hard to get where I am. I don’t want to tamper with evidence” Her voice started to shake. 

Chris hesitated before speaking again. “Just until the end of the day Annie. I promise” He looked up for the first time. “I meant what I said in the cells. You are probably the least responsible out of all of us. I won’t let you take the fall for this” he promised, pressing the tape into her hand. 

Maybe it was fear of being seen as unfriendly or a bitch but Annie found herself stashing the tape at the back of her locker, feeling sick to her stomach as she did so. This wasn’t right but she didn’t know what else to do. 

\---------  
The disappointment was practically radiating from Boss and the Guv, Chris thought. Somehow, Sam had worked out everything. He truly was a brilliant detective. Annie stood next to Phyllis, looking upset. Chris felt guilty. Annie hadn’t done anything wrong, not really. 

“....why didn’t you call a doctor” Sam’s question interrupted his train of thought. Even though it was directed at Annie, who looked nervously from Ray to Sam. Both were her superior officers but one was clearly more senior. She dropped her head as she replied, her voice so quiet Chris nearly missed her answer. 

“DS Carling told me not to” she whispered, glancing almost apologetically at Ray, who glared in return. “He’s my superior officer and was in charge that night. I didn’t feel...able to disobey”

“I only said give it twenty minutes!” He interrupted furiously. 

“By which time he was dead!” Sam shot back. 

“The call was my responsibility” Phyllis stepped in front of Annie, patting her arm as she moved past her “I should’ve been there.”

Annie shook her head. She couldn’t let Phyllis take the blame. “I got it wrong” she confessed. Stepping forward to be level with Phyllis. 

Without thinking, Chris spoke, “We all did”. He still didn’t really believe Annie should have been involved in the inquiry. She’d obeyed an order and shouldn’t have been responsible for the call anyway. People around her had failed, she’d only tried to do her job. His eyes met hers across the room and she nodded very slightly. Chris nodded back, silently accepting of her thanks. He hadn’t been lying when he said he wouldn’t let Annie take the fall for someone else’s mistake, even if the mistake had been made by his best mate. She deserved better than that.


	17. Autumn 1973

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ones we trust the most are also the ones with the power to hurt us the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry it's been a few days, I had planned on having this chapter in the fic but I thought later chapters would make more sense if it was included so I've spent a lot of time writing this. 
> 
> The next three chapters all take place during 2x08 of Life on Mars. Most of the dialogue in this chapter is taken from that episode, which I take no credit for. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Autumn 1973  
Annie didn’t expect any company when she walked into CID. It was still early after all. She wanted to look over the plan for the sting one last time. It seemed dangerous but she knew enough not to question it, besides, danger was part of the job in CID and she didn’t care. As she approached CID she became aware of the radio being played the other side, along with a familiar, if muffled voice. She felt herself smile as she walked through the door and into Sam’s line of sight. He barely seemed to notice her, as he desperately fiddled with the radio. Annie looked at her watch. 

“It’s only just gone six” she started, walking to stand next to Sam’s desk. He didn’t seem to hear her so she stepped closer to his desk. “I didn’t realise you liked the shipping forecast” she laughed softly, trying to snap Sam out of whatever daze he was in today. Although she’d got used to Sam’s strange turns something felt different this time. Sam seemed upset, actively distressed even. She stepped forward again and crossed her arms. “How come you left the pub so quickly last night?” she asked. Her voice sounded more nonchalant than she’d intended. Truth be told she was desperately worried about Sam. He clearly didn’t have the most stable mental health of everyone in CID, he’d proved that more than once, one instance in particular had been haunting Annie recently, not long after Sam transferred he had threatened to jump from the roof of CID. Annie had often found herself thanking God that Neil had told her what he was up to and that she’d been able to talk him down. She was so wrapped up in her train of thought she only came back to the present when she heard Sam sniff next to her. Looking over at him Annie’s heart dropped when she realised his eyes were filled with tears. 

“Will you-” Sam’s voice was shaking and he struggled to look her in the eye. He stood up but still kept his eyes down. Annie moved closer to the desk and stopped again, not wanting to overcrowd him. “Will you just hold me? Please?” his voice was low and immediately Annie caught hold of his hand and pulled him into her arms. He didn’t relax after she’d obliged his request, if anything he became tenser. Annie was aware of him clutching her shoulders desperately. His voice was so quiet she nearly missed what he said when he spoke again ”This must be what it feels like to be mad”, although his tone was almost jokey, Annie could feel the pain behind his words. The best DI in Manchester was at breaking point, she knew it. 

The shock of what he said almost caused her to let go, but only for a second then she tightened her grip. He clearly needed her and she wasn’t about to leave him, not now. Not when he was this vulnerable. Carefully she moved her hand up his back “tell me what’s hurting you” she whispered, moving her hand to pull him closer. If nothing else she wanted him to know that he was safe with her. Throughout everything that had happened since he’d arrived, all the shit he’d taken from everyone she’d fought his corner and she wasn’t about to stop now. She felt Sam shake his head gently and her stomach dropped. 

“I can't,” he whispered. With two words Annie felt him simultaneously surrender and put his defenses up. He wasn’t going to open up to her, even though whatever this was clearly pushing him over the edge. 

Much to her own disgust, Annie felt tears forming in her eyes. She never cried in front of people, particularly not colleagues and especially not superior officers. She tried and failed to keep the tears out of her voice when she spoke “You’re gonna leave us aren’t you?” she whispered.

Sam didn’t answer, which was an answer in itself. Gently he pulled back but stayed close enough to keep holding onto her. She wanted to pull him back, get him to talk to her, tell her _why_ if nothing else. Instead, he shook his head slightly before meeting Annie’s eyes “I was always going to leave you”

This time Annie did let go of him. The reality of what he’d said setting in. She was almost unaware of Sam speaking again, caught up in her own thought spiral. 

“Come on, we’ve both wondered why I’ve never fitted in here…...” Sam’s voice seemed far away all of a sudden like they were standing in a tunnel. 

_That’s not true Sam_ she thought desperately. _Maybe you didn’t at first but now you do, you’re one of the team and the others don’t want to lose you_ Ok, maybe Ray wouldn’t mind but Chris? It had been obvious to her since before she’d started in CID that Chris thought the absolute world of Sam. Truth be told if Sam had told Chris to throw himself off the top of the station then run into oncoming traffic Chris probably would have done it without a first thought, never mind a second one. And Guv? She never forgot that day at the Manchester Gazette. Gene’s words to Cole as Cole raised his gun to Sam’s head.

 _When you’re done with him, you better turn on me quick or else I’ll kill you_

“It turns out, I was sent here undercover….”Sam’s voice cut through her memories and brought her back to earth, seconds before his words ripped the ground out from under her. She felt her heart stop, felt everything stop. _No_ she thought _Not you too Sam_ “gather evidence against the guv….” 

For the first time, Annie found her voice, “No” it was soft and weak but at least it was her voice and she knew how to use it. 

She could see Sam frantically trying to work out what he could say to make it better. Truth be told, she didn’t think he could, unless he took back what he’d just said, but he couldn’t do that, someone she knew he was telling the truth. 

“You have got to believe me” he started 

Annie couldn’t move, not even to shake her head. Sam either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He pushed on “I didn’t know I was betraying you, I’m so confused, I feel like I felt the first day I walked in here”

Sam clearly wanted Annie to absolve him, but she couldn't. She felt her chest tighten as she thought over the last few months, how Sam had always defended and supported her professionally, how he’d tried to get the men to treat her better. She saw Chris, looking at Sam like he was one of the world’s seven wonders as he showed them how to bug a car or as he found a critical piece of evidence. In the boozer after work, she could see Sam and Guv laughing together, the banter flowing as easily as the drinks. Even in the last few weeks, when Guv had been under the gun for murder, Sam was the one who’d stuck by him and solved the case. To learn all of that was a lie, Annie felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

\---

Ray yawned as he leaned against the wall outside CID. It was too early for this and to add to his irritation Chris was late. As he pulled his watch out of his pocket he heard footsteps running up the stairs. He turned just in time to see Chris come crashing through the doors into the corridor.

“Sorry mate” he muttered as he tried to catch his breath. 

Ray rolled his eyes “you're late you twonk” he grunted as they walked down the corridor together. 

“ I overslept” Chris replied, in his usual good humour “I couldn't sleep last night because I couldn’t stop thinking about the sting. It’s probably the most dangerous thing I’ve done in the police”

Ray resisted the urge to roll her eyes again “yes, it’s dangerous don’t you forget it” he growled as they pushed through the doors into CID. 

Chris turned to Ray, wondering if he’d picked up on the strange atmosphere as well. Boss and Annie were together, which wasn’t strange. What was strange was the way they were behaving around each other. Annie looked like she’d been crying, something neither of them had ever seen her do. They couldn’t see Sam’s face but his body was tense. 

Ray stepped forward first, not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on, but not wanting to let their presence go unnoticed, lest Boss and Annie were having some kind of private conversation. He spoke softly enough to not startle them but loudly enough to let them know they weren’t alone anymore. “Boss?” he left the rest of the question unanswered. 

It worked, Sam turned around, his face completely unreadable to the two of them. Just behind him, Chris realised Annie was more than just upset. He might even have gone as far as saying she looked devastated. He painted a smile on his face and spoke lightly, hoping to either ease the tension or get them to explain what was going on. “Not disturbing you two are we?” he joked. 

Sam seemed like he hadn’t even heard the two of them. His face was a mask and his voice was monotonous. “This sting is madness” he muttered, looking from Ray to Chris “I’m stopping it”

Chris stopped realising that Sam was right. It was very risky, having all five of them undercover. Particularly Guv, there was no doubt they would all die if their cover was blown. 

Sam looked back to Chris before back to Ray “We shouldn’t be going in there like this,” he continued “I don’t want anybody to get hurt”

To his left, Chris was vaguely aware of Ray laughing. “Too late” he sighed, “Guv went to see John’s last night, he’s undercover now”

Sam’s face paled “Last night?!” He exclaimed, “That wasn’t part of the plan”

Chris sighed “He got itchy feet I suppose” Knowing Guv that wasn’t surprising, once he had an idea in his head he wanted it executed quickly. 

Sam turned back to Annie, although Chris couldn’t see his face anymore he was aware of the change in Sam’s tone, it was now laced with anger which hadn’t been there before. “You see?” he paused, turning back to face Chris and Ray “this is exactly the kind of thing we’re trying to stop”

“Who’s trying to stop?” Chris asked, clearly confused by Sam’s outburst. 

Sam faltered, his emotions suddenly dialed down. He glanced hopelessly back at Annie who raised an eyebrow and nodded at Chris and Ray. He dropped his eyes, unable to look at Ray and Chris anymore . Slowly he inhaled and began “I’m- I’m working in conjunction with C division in Hyde”

Chris felt his heart drop, surely he hadn’t heard right. When he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper ”What?. 

For the first time Sam looked him in the eye, his voice still quiet “I’m undercover” he inhaled shakily “here”. 

Chris was shocked, he didn't know what to say or how to feel. He had looked up to Sam ever since he’d arrived, but now? He didn’t know what to think. He was vaguely aware of Ray stepping towards Sam. Aware of the venom that laced his voice when he spoke. 

“You’ve been spying on us? All along?” Even though Ray had always pretended he didn’t like Sam, he couldn’t disguise the undertones of betrayal in his voice. 

Sam was suddenly back in defensive mode “No, I” he faltered again “I didn’t”.

Ray didn’t seem to be listening anymore “All this time?” His voice started rising “I knew it! I bloody knew it!” He snapped

Sam suddenly seemed to lose his temper “I’m trying to save your lives here” he snapped “I am not your enemy” 

“Cut the crap” Ray shot back “You’ve been our enemy since day one!” he spat. Looking at Sam with a depth of hatred Chris didn’t know existed in Ray. 

That comment seemed to take the force out of Sam. He lowered his voice “this isn’t easy for me” he sighed. 

Suddenly Chris found his voice, it was like the anger that had taken hold of Sam had suddenly taken hold of him. “I looked up to you Sam” he spoke softly, he was afraid that if he raised his voice he’d completely lose control of his emotions. He was barely aware of Sam trying to interrupt. “I always tried to take on board the things you said and-” he paused to inhale shakily “all this time you’ve been laughing at us behind our backs with your fancy Hyde mates?”

Sam started tripping over his words in an attempt to defend himself “no no no. No this-” he sighed and dropped his gaze before turning back to them “I don’t know which way’s up anymore” He shook his head and laughed softly “You know I can’t explain this”

“You don’t have to” Ray’s voice was cold and cutting “We get it….”

Chris didn’t hear anything else, he found himself looking at Sam in shock. A slight movement behind Sam caught his attention and instinctively he followed it and found himself making eye contact with Annie, who looked as devastated as Chris felt. It all made sense now. Sam had obviously told Annie before he’d told him and Ray. Annie had always been the most patient person with Sam, even on the days when he nearly compromised investigations. Annie had looked out for him, even when it risked her career. Chris felt so sorry for her. He felt sorry for all of them, but Annie looked so devastated. Chris wanted to do something to make it better, but he knew he couldn’t. He barely heard Ray’s voice at the side of him. 

“Chris”

Without looking at Sam again Chris stormed out of CID. Knocking a file off a desk as he followed Ray into the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter will follow the events of the blag, from Chris and Annie's perspectives, I hope to publish that in the morning, or in the early afternoon. Te final chapter of this segment will hopefully be up by this time tomorrow or early Monday morning. 
> 
> (I also remembered halfway through this chapter I was meant to be writing a fic about Chris and Annie not about Sam oops)
> 
> As always please leave any thoughts in the comments :)


	18. Autumn 1973 - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A botched illegal sting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Sorry this update is a bit late, I've had a lot of uni work to power through but I can now announce this fic is finished!
> 
> I will post all of the remaining chapters today. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> As with the last chapter some of the dialogue here is taken from episode 2x08 of Life on Mars, which I take no credit for :)

Chris looked over at Annie as they sat on the train. She’d barely said two words since they’d got on the train, which wasn’t very like her. She looked out the window and fiddled with her hair. Chris looked out of the window of the train carriage and saw they were still a good few minutes away from Fairfield Street Depot, where they were going to be joined by Ray and Sam. He looked back to Annie, who was slumped against the wall of the carriage. Chris sat down against the wall of the cage opposite Annie and nudged her gently with his foot. “You ok there Cartright?”

She shook her head gently, keeping her eyes down. Chris hadn’t really expected her to answer. He shifted across to sit next to her. Without speaking she moved so her head was resting on Chris’s shoulder. “I feel like such a div” she whispered. “All the times I defended him, looked out for him and-” her voice caught in her throat.

Chris shook his head “It wasn’t your fault you know ” he replied gently. “You’re a good person Annie, that isn’t a bad thing”

She sighed “It is when you’re a plonk. Everyone thinks you’re too soft as it is. That’s only going to get worse when the truth about Sam comes out” she took a shaking breath “It feels like most of the men in CID still haven’t accepted me. They never will now”

Chris shook his head “That’s not true, You’ve got a great brain and you’ve cracked so many cases. Anyone who can’t see that is an idiot” he patted her arm gently.

Annie stood up and glanced out the window and saw they were pulling into the station “Thanks Chris. I appreciate that” she gave him a shaky smile and pulled him to his feet as they pulled into the station. 

\------  
Chris’s senses began to fail him as soon as the first gunshot went off. He felt all of the sounds around him fade into the background as he slumped against the wall. He could see Annie pulling the train door shut before she, Sam, and Guv collapsed against the wall. It felt like the gunfire was all around them. He could hear his colleagues shouting. The one thing that did get through to him was Ray’s voice, cutting through the chaos. 

“He stitched us up Guv!” He snarled “He’s working for them at Hyde...”

Ray’s voice faded again, lost in the gunfire. He was vaguely aware of Ray running past him to the window, his gun drawn. He looked around and briefly caught sight of Annie, clearly as terrified as he was. 

\------  
Annie glanced around the carriage, she wanted to get her team out of there but had no idea how. She was vaguely aware of Chris’s distressed rambling from the other end of the carriage. She thought quickly and called out to him “Chris, it’ll be alright!” The words were just as much for her benefit as they were for Chris’s and they weren’t convincing, even to her own ears. She had been momentarily distracted from the shouting of her male colleagues but suddenly realised Sam had stood up and moved towards the door.

“We need back up and I’m going to get it...”His voice seemed far away. The same way it had in CID. She suddenly found the anger that had been coursing through her for the majority of the day being replaced with fear. She couldn’t let Sam leave them, it wasn’t safe. At that moment, everything else overwhelming her she made one swift movement and caught hold of Sam’s arm and whispered his name. She knew how scared she must have seemed and any other time it would have embarrassed her but not now. As long as it stopped Sam it would be worth it. 

Sam looked down at her apologetically “I promise I won’t leave you” He gently pulled out of her grip and reluctantly she had to let him go. He disappeared round the cover. 

She didn’t know how long the shooting had been going on for when suddenly Guv snapped into gear. “Alright, you bunch of tarts” he muttered, glancing behind him at the wall of the carriage which was growing more damaged with every passing second. “We can't wait for Tyler to get back, he’s right we’ll be killed.” He looked round, making sure the others were listening before he continued “I want you three to get out of here and head for the tunnel. I’ll hold them off until you’re all out then I'll come behind you. Alright?” He made it clear he wasn’t asking a question but giving an order. The three looked at each other before nodding. 

“Yes, Guv” muttered Ray. He was the only one who spoke. 

Gene nodded as well and gestured for them to go. 

Annie reached the door first and put her hand on it, only to have both Ray and Chris put their hands on top of hers. She raised her eyebrow and them 

“No. Not happening plonk” Ray’s voice was surprisingly gentle as he moved her hand off the door handle “we’re not letting you go out there first. It’s too dangerous”

Annie opened her mouth to argue but before she could Chris stepped in front of her. “He’s right Annie” he inhaled shakily as he reached for the door handle “we’ve been doing this longer than you have and we’re both technically your superior officers. I’ll go first, then you follow me alright?”

Seeing that it was no use to argue Annie found herself nodding. 

“As soon as we’re off the train, run alright?” Ray tried to imitate Gene’s tone, making it clear he wasn’t asking a question either. Chris and Annie nodded. He turned to Chris “you good to go on three mate?” he asked

Chris shrugged “haven’t really got a choice have I?” he chuckled.

Ray sighed “Right on three” 

Chris nodded and waited a few moments before throwing the door open and jumping out of the carriage. As he hit the ground he held his arms up in a gesture of surrender. 

As soon as Chris had moved Annie followed him out of the train carriage into the gunfire. She moved quickly, hoping that if she moved fast enough she’d be alright. Then in front of her, she heard a shout and saw Chris fall. She looked around and caught sight of the gunman standing on the verge, his gun poised to shoot again. 

Without thinking she threw herself forward, covering Chris. She pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the tunnel, out of the line of fire. Carefully she put her hand over the wound on his shoulder in an attempt to stem the blood flow. 

Her attention was taken by a shout from further down the track. Ray had followed them out of the train carriage and had been running behind them. Like Chris, he seemed to have run straight into the line of fire. He stumbled and Annie let go of Chris for long enough to catch hold of Ray and pull him under the bridge as well. Sitting both of them down Annie stood slightly in front of them, trying to stem the blood flow from their wounds with her hands. 

\-----  
Seconds passed like hours as they waited for Guv to leave the train. The shooting hadn’t stopped and the longer it went on for the more convinced Chris became they were all going to die in that railway tunnel. He wondered if Annie had read his mind because he felt her hand squeeze his shoulder gently. Suddenly a sound from the train caught his attention. Guv was sprinting towards them, with an armed blagger hot on his heels. The blagger raised his gun and shot. 

\------  
As the blagger raised his gun Annie dropped her eyes and caught sight of Ray’s abandoned gun on the ground in front of her. With a quick glance around she knew what she had to do and she knew it had to be quick. Loosening her grip on Ray and Chris she pushed away from the wall and bent down, only to find hands catching each of her arms and pulling her back.

One of the arms belonged to Ray, “It’s too dangerous” he muttered almost apologetically as he pulled her down so sit between him and Chris. Annie turned to him and frowned, about to open her mouth to argue when Ray spoke again “I wouldn’t let Chris go either if that’s what you’re thinking”. 

Chris released her other arm and nodded in agreement. “You’d be killed for sure Annie”

Although she knew she couldn’t argue, Annie had a brief moment of selfishness where she allowed herself to think _we’re all going to die here anyway, I’d rather be first than last_ She was drawn out of her thoughts when a shout took her attention. In horror, she, Ray, and Chris watched their Guv fall as a bullet collided with his leg. 

\-----

 _This is it_ thought Chris as he slumped against the wall. Once Guv was dead there was no doubt the blaggers would turn to them. He only hoped they made it quick. He found himself squeezing Annie’s hand tightly and shutting his eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity a gunshot ran out, but it came from the wrong side. Chris opened his eyes to see Sam Tyler walking back through the tunnel, his gun poised as he shot the blagger in the chest. He felt Annie collapse in relief next to him and he felt everything slowly fall back into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that, as always please leave any thoughts in the comments :)


	19. Autumn 1973 - Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I everyone, so this is the last chapter in this little section. 
> 
> This is a missing scene from 2x08 followed by the ending of the episode from Chris's perspective. The chapters that follow this include events that happen offscreen between LOM and A2A. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Annie pushed the door open and walked into CID. She had hoped to have a minute with her thoughts. Although she didn’t want to believe Sam would leave them, she couldn’t fight the fact that there had been a doubt in her mind. She had been genuinely afraid that the rest of CID were going to be killed in front of her and she wasn’t going to be able to do anything about it. It was a horrible feeling. She sat down at her desk and shuffled some papers around, trying to give herself something to do. The unexpected sound of a door slamming behind her made her jump. Instinctively she turned around, expecting to see one of the women bringing charge sheets up. She was surprised to see Chris, patched up after the blag, but still looking shaken. He clearly hadn’t been expecting to see her

“Chris, are you alright?” Annie spoke quickly before Chris could leave. “You look a bit shaken”

“I’m alright.” Chris tried to sound cheerful but he dropped his eyes to the floor as he spoke “I mean. We…we survived the blag”. Annie didn’t say anything but gently guided him to his desk and pushed him down into the seat. She then disappeared round the corner. Chris could hear the sound of the kettle boiling. A few minutes later Annie reappeared with two mugs, one of which she set down on Chris’s desk.  
“Ta” He took a sip and was surprised to find the tea had sugar in. He normally took sugar in his coffee but never in his tea. He raised his eyebrows at Annie who nodded at the mug. 

“You need the sugar, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost” Chris frowned but took another sip anyway. “ You don’t have to talk about what’s bothering you, but if you want to I’ll listen.” She moved back to her desk briefly and pulled a packet of chocolate fingers and a pack of cigarettes out of the drawer. She put both on Chris’s desk then perched on the edge of it herself. 

Chris inhaled, trying to steady his breathing. He took a cigarette out of the box and tried to light it with shaking hands. “It’s just, I thought I was going to die. I thought we were all going to die, right there in that railway tunnel.” His voice shook but he carried on “All I could think about when I got shot was that I was going to die letting the Guv down. I could’ve stayed and fought them but I didn’t. You were brilliant though Annie.” He looked up at her, his tone sincere “Even though you could have died you stayed and helped me get undercover. You protected me and Ray in the tunnel when you could have just run”

Annie shook her head. Leaving the others hadn’t even crossed her mind. “CID stick together Chris.” 

“Not everyone would have stuck to it in that situation.” He replied, his voice heavy.“I know plenty of High ups who would have left in your position.” He scowled “Litton probably would have done. You stayed though and not too long ago you were only a plonk”

Annie folded her hands onto her lap and swung her legs out slightly. “Not every department in the country would have let me into CID. It’s a risk letting a plonk in apparently.” She sighed “Guv trusted me and I wasn’t about to throw it back in his face. Besides, if our positions were reversed would you have just left?” She raised her gaze to meet Chris’s who sighed 

“I guess not.”

“Exactly” she replied, taking a mouthful of her own tea. 

A weighted silence fell between them. Annie pulled a cigarette out of the box. Chris looked surprised. In all the time he’d known Annie, she’d never been a big smoker, but then again it had been a very stressful day. Suddenly Annie snapped the cigarette in half. 

“You ok?” he asked cautiously. 

“I don’t know, I just.” Annie’s voice caught in her throat “I feel so guilty for the fact that I doubted Sam, even if it was only for a second. I know he would never have left us. Not permanently but still.” She broke off, unsure of how to carry on. 

Chris looked at her in surprise, Annie never really talked about herself much. He guessed it was probably because she didn’t want people to think she was loudmouthed or pushy. When Annie didn’t speak again Chris gently began. “It doesn’t mean you don’t trust Sam. You were scared and your brain immediately went to the worst-case scenario” He finished his remaining tea “besides, the boss is clearly head over heels for you. He might’ve left the rest of us but he would never have left you. I can promise you that much.”

Annie looked up in surprise “Since when were you a psychology expert?” She asked “Or a romance expert for that matter” she added, raising an eyebrow.

Chris laughed “believe it or not, some men actually do listen to the plonks, because quite often they talk more sense than the others” Annie blushed and Chris continued “I’m serious, we only solved the Beauvoir ladies case because of you” he paused for a second “And the kidnapping of Stella and Bea Lamb. You’ve saved a lot of people, Annie. You’re a brilliant copper.”

Annie smiled “Thank you Chris” before she could overthink it she leaned over and hugged him. “For what it’s worth, you're a good copper too”. She finished her tea and picked up the two mugs, as she walked back to the kitchen Chris called out to her. 

“In terms of the romance expert. I may be a div but I’m a div who has eyes.”

Annie stuck her head back through to CID “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is whenever Boss gave me relationship advice and you were in the room he couldn’t keep his eyes off you” Chris laughed “I kept thinking he should take his own advice but he never seemed to” 

Annie blushed again, she walked past Chris towards the doors out of CID. As she left she called over her shoulder “I’ll see you at the pub, I’m going to go and change” 

“Bye!” Chris smiled recognising the sudden change in her tone from flustered to excited. He hoped that knowing how Sam felt might push her to make a move because it was obvious she was head over heels for Sam too, not that she’d ever admitted it. Chris picked up the final biscuit and dropped the packaging in the bin on his way to the door. 

\------  
 _You never catch a break as a copper_ Chris thought darkly. He’d just been enjoying a pint with Ray, finally putting the events of the day behind them when a call came through at the pub for them. A blag in progress, DCI Hunt on his way. He and Ray had shared resigned looks, before muttering goodbye to Phyllis and Nelson. As they walked through the doors of the pub a familiar voice greeted their ears. 

“...put that soppy plonk down and get in. Blag on in Archer Lane, shots fired. Lovely.”

Ray looked over, confusion on his face. Chris shrugged his shoulders and they kept walking. Soon enough they realised why Guv had been shouting. From the way Boss and Annie were standing and the way she was smiling at him it didn’t take a genius to work out what had been going on before Guv had arrived. He was about to speak but before he could Guv caught sight of them

“You two tarts!” he bellowed “get in”. 

Chris sighed and opened the door of the cortina, Sam reluctantly let go of Annie and walked round to the passenger side, followed closely by Ray. Annie stayed on Chris’s side of the car and as Annie got in the car she beamed at Chris, a smile so full of pure joy that he couldn’t help but return it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always please leave any thoughts in the comments :)
> 
> Also, the last little bit of dialogue was taken again from 2x08, which I take no credit for :)


	20. Spring 1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone!
> 
> This is just a short, fluffy chapter to fill in some gaps between the previous chapter and the following chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Chris carefully placed another candle in the row on his desk in CID, watched carefully by Sam. 

“Hold on Chris” he called running over “They need to be in a zigzag, not a straight line” carefully he moved the candles so they fit his description before stepping back to take in the room. 

Chris sighed. Sam had been changing his mind about the decorations for CID every four minutes. Chris understood that he wanted it to be perfect but he doubted Annie’s answer to his marriage proposal would be based on the arrangement of candles on a desk. Truth be told, Chris wasn’t sure they needed to cover every surface in CID in candles, it seemed like a bit of a fire hazard, one knocked candle and three years' worth of files would be gone. Still, he supposed it was for love. He only hoped that one day he found someone who loved and who loved him as much as Sam and Annie loved each other. 

At that moment Ray and Gene sprinted into CID, the latter holding a box of matches, which he threw to Sam “You’ve got to be quick Dorothy” he muttered, looking around CID. I reckon you’ve got four minutes at most before she comes up here. 

Sam gasped “God I’m not ready!” he gestured round frantically “I haven’t even got the rose petals on the floor yet” he pointed to the large pile of roses on the chair next to his desk. 

Ray and Gene both snickered, but tried to stop when they caught sight of Sam’s face. “Sorry Gladys” he muttered in a tone which indicated he wasn’t sorry at all. “Raymondo and I will help you” he continued before turning to Chris “Christopher you go and stall Cartright for as long as you can, alright”

Chris nodded “Roger that” he turned and pushed through the double doors out of CID into the corridor. He realised Guv and Ray were right to be worried, he’d barely walked ten steps before Annie joined him in the corridor. Frantically he ran over to her, before remembering he was supposed to be acting casual. “H- Hi Annie how are you?” he asked, leaning against the wall in his best impression of someone acting natural. 

Annie raised an eyebrow and Chris remembered with a sinking feeling that she was a psychology expert. “I’m alright thank you Chris” she replied, before looking him up and down. “I should be asking if you’re alright you seem a little bit..” she paused as if searching for the right word “jumpy” she finished. 

Chris stood up straight and ran a hand over his hair “No no no I’m all good thanks” he muttered “Um- how was your lunch, what did you have? Did you go somewhere nice?” he rambled, desperate to keep the conversation going. 

Annie laughed softly “I don’t know what’s got into you Chris, you’re clearly nervous about something but you know what. I’m feeling generous so I’ll humour you” she sighed and counted on her fingers as she spoke. “In answer to your first question my lunch was lovely thank you,” she smiled “In answer to your second and third question I had a cheese sandwich and some tomatoes, which I ate by the canal with Phyllis” She raised an eyebrow again “Is that the end of your interrogation or can I back get to work now?” she moved as if to step past him. 

Chris panicked again and stepped in front of her, Annie sighed, her patience slowly starting to wear thin. Before she could protest Chris spoke again “I heard Sam mentioned you’d been to see _Love among the ruins_ the other day, how was it?” he asked, his tone carrying genuine amusement. 

Annie laughed again, some of her good humour returning “It was alright actually y’ know” she looked at Chris and smiled “I don’t know if it would be your cup of tea though” she pointed out. 

Chris laughed with her, it was a fair point, he really didn’t think he’d care for that film. He didn’t know what to say but luckily before he had to think of a response Ray stuck his head out of the door of CID and called to them. 

“Oi you two! Fancy getting in here and doing some proper work?” he shouted. Without waiting for a response he moved to hold the door open for Annie before shutting it, so he was in the corridor with Chris. “Well done mate” he muttered, patting Chris on the shoulder before pressing his ear against the door. 

Chris mimicked his movements and could just about hear what was going on the other side. He heard Annie’s gasp of surprise when she saw what had happened to CID in the time she’d been gone and he could hear snippets of what Sam was saying. 

“....two years ago today I walked into the station knowing nothing about where I was or what had happened to me...” It was difficult to hear Sam, he was speaking very quietly, almost like he knew they were listening.”You were the first person who treated me like I was actually worth listening to, even though you probably thought I was mad...” It became harder to hear when a voice behind them hissed 

“What’s going on, what are you doing?”

Both Chris and Ray turned around and shushed Phyllis who looked very affronted before Chris nodded his head towards the door and whispered “Sam’s proposing”

Phyllis gasped and immediately joined Ray and Chris in eavesdropping. Sam had clearly put a lot of thought into what he was going to say which made Chris smile. It really was quite sweet how much Sam loved Annie. The man was bonkers, but he had a good heart and he’d be a good husband, Chris was sure of it. 

“....In all the time I’ve been here, you’ve stood by me and defended me no matter what I've done, no matter what the potential cost to you was...” Sam continued “But you also aren’t afraid to tell me when I’m wrong and what exactly I need to do to put it right” Chris heard Annie laugh softly, before stopping suddenly. Ray, Chris, and Phyllis all leaned closer to the door, realising Sam must have produced the ring box. This was confirmed when he spoke again “I’m hoping that this is one thing I do you won’t tell me where I’m going wrong” Chris found himself holding his breath, even though he wasn’t the one proposing, he felt nervous on Sam’s behalf. Next to him, he was aware of Ray tapping his foot. With bated breath, they all waited for what felt like an age before they heard Sam again. 

“Annie Cartright, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

There was a pause. Chris assumed Annie was processing what she’d just been asked, although it probably wasn’t a surprise that Sam wanted to marry her, she probably wasn’t expecting this kind of proposal. The pause didn’t last very long though, within a couple of seconds Annie’s voice came through the door. “Yes, I will marry you, Sam”. Although he couldn’t see her face, Chris could tell Annie was torn between laughing and crying, he turned to his left and fist-bumped Ray. To his right, Phyllis was bouncing lightly on her toes, a look of pure elation on her face. 

With no warning, Chris suddenly found himself and Ray being thrown forward through the doors of CID where they landed on a heap on the floor. He was vaguely aware of Sam stepping away from Annie very quickly. He didn’t understand what had happened until he heard Guv’s voice behind him. 

“I’m sorry Tyler I found these two eavesdropping” he tutted “I assume given that you’re both still here it was a yes?” he looked from Sam to Annie, both of whom were beaming. 

Sam nodded “It was a yes” he walked through CID and offered his hand to Ray. “Although I don’t appreciate you eavesdropping I do appreciate your help, so cheers mate” 

Ray stood up and shook Sam’s hand “Don’t mention it” he nodded to Annie “I wish you all the best you know”

Sam smiled and nodded in return before being pulled into a hug by Gene. 

Annie dodged round them and bent down to help Chris up, as he straightened up she smiled “Now I understand what that was all about in the corridor” she laughed “I knew something was going on I just didn’t think it would be this”

Chris smiled “I nearly blew it when it came to the film, I just knew that Sam wouldn’t be too happy if I didn’t keep you talking” he sighed “I knew you’d pick up on something being up, you did psychology after all” he shrugged. “Anyway, what Ray said. I wish you two all the best” he grinned. 

Annie smiled at him again and before she could overthink it, she hugged Chris tightly before stepping round him, her hand outstretched to show Phyllis the ring Sam had bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it (and did actually google films released in 1975 to make sure it was accurate). 
> 
> As always, please leave any thoughts in the comments :)


	21. Autumn 1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best day of Annie's life brings back some memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Everyone! 
> 
> This chapter follows from the one before and things start to get complicated for Annie. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

In the tiny side room of the church, Annie looked in the mirror and sighed. She adjusted her veil and then began to fidget with the lace sleeves of her dress. As Phyllis secured a floral hairband around her forehead she caught sight of the navy blue skirt suit with a white blouse and matching hat, which was Phyllis outfit for the occasion. Bending down to buckle her shoes, she straightened up and surveyed her dress critically. Phyllis met her eyes in the mirror and smiled reassuringly before a knock at the door caused her to roll her eyes and sigh. She turned away from Annie and raised her voice as she approached the door. 

“Sam if that’s you, bugger off she’s not letting you see the dress. Guv if it’s you she’s not ready yet stop rushing us. Ray whatever sleazy comment you were going to make, keep it to yourself just this once!” Phyllis opened the door to find Chris standing outside with Annie’s flowers in his hand. The bouquet is made of daisies and a mixture of red and orange tulips.

“Sorry Phyllis” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact like he thought that would make him immune to her rage “just came to drop this off and let you know that everything’s ready when you are. Ray promised he’d save you a seat.”

Phyllis rolled her eyes again as she spoke “Thanks Chris, put them on the table” she gestured to the table next to the door before turning back to Chris ” Did he say where he’d saved me a seat”

“I think between me and the Guv-” Chris started

“Oh for god’s sake really?” Phyllis interrupted “Not with the rest of the women’s department? ”

“They’re the other side of the church.” Chris began “I think Ray might be sitting there, he said something about- ”

“I am not having that..” interrupted Phyllis “I cannot spend an entire wedding sitting next to Gene bloody Hunt. e’ll say ‘e’s fine but then by four minutes in he’ll be asking for my handkerchief and by the end e’ll be sobbing like a baby.” She sighed and turned back to Annie “sorry love do you mind if I…”

“No not at all, I’ll be alright don’t worry” Annie smiled 

Phyllis went, leaving Chris and Annie. Chris held the flowers out and Annie took them, smiling as she did. She turned back to the mirror and continued to adjust her outfit, she caught her veil with her hand and accidentally knocked it to the floor 

“Shit” she cursed, attempting to pick it up with the flowers still in her hand. 

Chris bent down and picked it up “Don’t worry I’ve got it. ” He held it out to her and she tried to push it back into place but failed. Chris panicked for a moment, realising she needed help. He stepped forward holding his hands up “Here can I help?”

Annie moved a section of her hair and held it in place before speaking. “Yes, can you slide the grip of the veil so it’s holding this bit of hair here?”

Chris nodded “Ok, like this?” he slid the veil in and held his breath as he let go. He let out a sigh of relief as the hair stayed.

Annie also sighed with relief “Thank you,” she smiled “I’ll look half decent on my wedding day thanks to you. I appreciate it Chris”

“No problem Cartwright”. He returned her smile before stepping back to fully take in her outfit “You look lovely.” He spoke sincerely and Annie beamed “Boss might actually die when he sees you”

Annie laughed “He better not. Not since he’s forked out a fortune for the honeymoon, or so he’s told me”

Chris didn’t speak but smiled knowingly. Which didn’t go unnoticed by Annie who frowned. 

“Wait, do you know what he’s planned”

“I’m sworn to secrecy. He’d probably fire me if I told you what he’s planned, assuming he didn’t kill me first.” Chris held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. 

“Fine,” Annie expression softened “but tell me this. Will I like it?”

Chris nodded “Yes you will.”

“That’s good then.” Annie continued to fidget with her dress as she spoke. Meeting Chris’s eyes in the mirror she spotted his bowtie was undone. She paused for a second before speaking “Sam didn’t tell me that bowties weren’t being done up today. It’s an interesting look though” 

Chris looked down “Shit!” He cursed “I meant to ask Ray to help but he was too busy chatting up one of the plonks. Sam’ll do his nut if he sees me. I think he’s already close to the edge” 

Annie put a hand on his arm and sighed. “Chris, come here. I’ll do it” She quickly started to tie it but partway through doing so she suddenly remembered something she hadn't thought about for years. A dark grey bowtie, black mesh gloves. Having her photos taken with the bloke she went to the dance with only she realised he wasn’t just ‘the bloke’ he was Chris, the same Chris stood in front of her now. Still not knowing how to tie a bowtie. She almost screamed before losing her balance. Chris caught hold of her and steadied her before guiding her to a chair and pouring her a glass of water.

“You alright?” he asked, concern evident on his face. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Annie shook herself and frantically tried to come up with a reason why she’d nearly fainted. She knew she couldn’t tell Chris the truth and spoke quickly, hoping that he’d let it go “I just had a moment where I realised in three hours time I will be married to Sam”

“You’re not having second thoughts are you?” Chris’s expression changed from one of concern to one of panic “He has spent a fortune on this honeymoon you know”

Annie rolled her eyes “I’m not, don't worry. I just never thought I’d find someone who liked me enough to actually marry me.” She smiled sheepishly “I think I’m a bit too gobby for most blokes.”

Chris shook his head “Nah. You’re really smart and really cool. You deserve someone who makes you happy” he smiled. 

“Aw. Thank you Chris” Annie beamed again, but her face was still pale. Chris was about to check if she was sure she was alright when a knock at the door took both of their attention. 

Before either of them could speak the door started opening. It hadn’t opened a significant amount when Gene’s voice bellowed just outside.

“Tyler! What the bloody ‘ell do you think you’re doing? You know it’s bad luck to see the bride before you get to the altar.”

“Sorry Guv” Sam’s voice was full of guilt and Annie could imagine the sheepish expression on his face “It’s just Ray seems to have misplaced Chris and I was wondering if he was hiding with Annie”

“If he’s hiding here I don’t blame him.” Gene snapped “Phyllis is on a rampage and Ray is pissing off most of the women present, which if ‘e’s hoping to pull isn’t helping his chances. Your bride is probably the only sane person left in this building ”

Sam’s guilt was replaced with offense “Oi! What about me?”

Gene sighed and the sound of him opening his hip flask came through the door. After a few seconds of drinking he spoke. “You Dorothy” pausing for effect, Annie guessed he was prodding Sam in the chest to make his point. “have been as mad as a box of frogs ever since the day I met you”

Annie looked at Chris and saw that he was desperate to try and contain his laughter. The sight and the conversation made her smile in spite of the chill around her heart. 

“and this wedding” Gene continued “has done nothing but make it worse. Now if you’ll excuse me I will locate your missing groomsman so you don’t see your bride before the ceremony. Do I make myself clear?” His tone had become his ‘Manc Lion’ tone. The tone that would make even Sam think twice about disobeying whatever order he had been given. 

“Yes Guv” he replied meekly. 

Annie suddenly realised she needed to talk to Gene, she knew he was the one person at this wedding who could explain what had happened to her and would understand. She called through the door before he and Sam could walk away. 

“Don’t bother Guv! He’s in here” She motioned for Chris to go through the door while she stood behind it

“Ah, there you are Chris” Sam definitely sounded more relaxed for finding his missing groomsman.”Good to see the tie is neat. We’d better find Ray before he gets slapped.”

“Roger that Boss” Chris replied “See you out there Annie” he called, which made Annie smile even though he couldn’t see her. 

“See you on the other side Tyler” Gene called after them.

“Of course Guv” Sam’s voice started to fade but then became louder again. Indicating he’d come back. He leaned against the door and spoke through it. 

“Annie? I know you’re in there and I just wanted to say I’m so excited to marry you-” Before he could say any more, Gene pushed him away from the door. 

“Save it for the ceremony Sammy boy. My God you’ve gone soft you have. Now away with you, go and wait at the altar like a good groom. Ok Mush” Gene watched Sam leave before leaning against the door himself. “You ok in there Cartright? As always I have a hip flask full of single malt should you need it. I mean you’re about to marry Sam so-” Annie suddenly opened the door, causing Gene to lose his footing. “Bloody hell flash knickers there was no need for-” he properly looked at Annie, who looked like she was in shock “What’s up with you girl? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Not having second thoughts are you?” Annie glared at him

“First Chris now you?” She muttered darkly ”why do all of you think I’m having second thoughts?”

“Tyler is a pain in the arse?” Gene reasoned

“To you maybe.” She replied, without her usual battling tone. She started fiddling with the sleeves on her dress and she put a hand up to run her fingers through her hair before remembering the veil. Gene noticed something serious was bothering her. 

“What is it, Cartright?” He wasn’t expecting an answer and was shocked when she looked him in the eye when she spoke

“I remember." Gene looked at her in confusion, she quickly continued "You know how I said there was something about Chris that felt different? That I knew him from somewhere but couldn’t work out where? That he was always the easiest to get along with? I know why. We were best friends before we…..” her voice became thick, as she tried to speak around the lump in her throat ”When I was tying his tie for him I remembered. 29th June 1968, our school leavers dance. We went together, as friends, I had to tie his tie then.” When she spoke again her voice was nowhere near as steady “Oh my God he was going to be a fireman, I was going to university. Vic Tyler attacked me on one of my first jobs off desk duty and I died but Chris visited me in hospital before I did. I heard him, on the radio my first day at the station. It was him. He told me he was going to join the force, that he should have done it when I did because then I wouldn’t have had to face Vic Tyler on my own” She paused as she was hit with another realisation “Chris is dead too. He was killed in that blag, the day he was transferred, oh my gosh his poor mum. First his dad now him?” Annie’s voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears. 

Gene gently led her to a chair then crouched in front of her. “Cartright listen to me. I know this has been one ‘ell of a shock for you, but I need you to take a minute and breathe” he picked up the glass of water Chris poured and handed it to her, he pulled out his hip flask and set it on the table next to her ”have some water and some single malt. You’ll feel better for it. I’m going to find your soon to be husband and explain what’s happened.” Seeing Annie suddenly look terrified he spoke again “I won’t talk to Chris yet. He still doesn’t know the truth the way you and Sam do and he isn’t ready to yet. One day he will be but not now” Noticing some of the colour had returned to Annie’s face he got up to leave, nodding to her as he did. “You know flash knickers you are one of the bravest, brainiest officers I have ever worked with. You can work through this and still have the best day of your life ok?” Annie nodded, still not speaking. Gene clapped her on the shoulder. “You’ll be ok” he promised, before standing up and walking towards the door. Before he could leave Phyllis threw the door open and marched in. Catching sight of him, she looked fit to explode. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing here Guv?” It was clear her mood had not improved after her encounter with Ray “They’re waiting for you so move it! I think Tyler is about to report you missing to your own bloody police station” She snapped

Gene chuckled “Sorry Dobbs, consider me gone” He glanced back at Annie, who had stood up when Phyllis came in. He nodded to her one last time, a silent _You can do this, you’ll be ok_ ” Even though she wasn’t completely convinced she nodded back and Gene left the room.

“I don’t believe the cheek of those men. No respect whatsoever even on the biggest day of your life” Phyllis muttered as she turned back to Annie, who was still pale “You alright love?”

“Yeah, I’m ok thanks Phyllis.” Annie surprised herself with how steady her voice was “Just a bit nervous I guess” she admitted, truthfully, 

Phyllis smiled in a motherly fashion and shook her head. “Everybody is. I was. You don’t need to worry though” She gestured to Annie’s outfit “you look beautiful. I think DI Tyler might faint when he sees you!”

“He better not!” Annie laughed “Not since Guv stopped him from coming in here! I did not fork out for this dress and veil for him to faint and not see it” Phyllis joined in her laughter before realising what she’d said.

“Tyler tried to sneak in here?” Phyllis snapped “Of all the things not to do on your wedding day seeing the bride before she gets to the altar is number one. A complete disregard for any tradition, it’s just as well I wasn’t here when he did or else-” Without knocking Ray put his head around the door, causing Phyllis to stop for a moment. She stopped talking just long enough to draw breath before directing her wrath at him. “Carling!” She bellowed “You know I’ve just about had it with you lot. Give the girl a moment of peace! She’s about to get married for pity’s sake and she does not need you lot coming round asking if she’s having doubts!” Phyllis advanced like she was going to slap him over the head but before she could he spoke.

“Sorry Phyllis, I was sent to tell you that they’re ready for you now.” He turned towards Annie and smiled as he spoke “you scrub up alright! For a plonk!”. 

Annie returned the smiled. “Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself Carling”. Ray nodded and left. Phyllis rolled her eyes and turned back to Annie

“Should we go?” She held out her arm to Annie, ready to walk her down the aisle.

“Yeah, let’s go”

\-----------  
Annie silently slipped round the edge of the room back to her seat on the top table, glad to have a minute to herself. It had been a small wedding, consequently meaning most of the standard business of greeting people and thanking people and having her dress complemented was over. The first dance was also out of the way, the song was quite fitting, she thought Never can say goodbye. Sam had woken up and gone back to 2006, but he’d chosen to come back, he couldn’t say goodbye to them, to her. That meant a lot to her, more than she’d probably ever admit to anyone. She looked around for her husband and spotted him in the centre of the dancefloor, flanked by Ray, Chris, and Gene. The four of them were taking up pretty much the entire floor, she supposed it could just about pass as dancing, to Ballroom Blitz. Watching Chris and Ray attempt to outdance Sam and Gene brought a smile to her face. She realised how little Chris had changed in the time since….since they had last properly seen each other, outside of this world. He still danced the same way, which was probably why no one else was on the dancefloor. She had been on the receiving end of Chris’s dancing before and wouldn’t wish it on anyone. He looked so carefree, so happy. She sighed, looking down at the table knowing that one day he would have to confront the reality of the world they were living in. 

“May I join you, Mrs Tyler?” A voice at her side drew her out of her thoughts and she smiled at Sam as he took a seat next to her. 

“Mrs. Tyler? Still doesn’t feel real” she laughed “Are you sure you don’t object to me keeping Cartright as my professional name?” It was a conversation they’d had many times, but she still felt guilty. Like she owed it to Sam to change her name. Like every other time they’d had this conversation, he was quick to reassure her.

“Annie love we’ve been over this. You have worked hard to get to where you are and I don’t want a load of sexist men muttering about how it’s only because you’re my wife ” as he said the last two words he smiled slightly before refocusing “that you’ve done as well as you have.” He stopped, pouring himself a glass of water from the jug on the table, filling up Annie’s glass he pushed it towards her gently. When she didn’t respond her followed her gaze to Chris and Ray on the dance floor. “Guv talked to me, told me what happened” Annie still didn’t respond so Sam continued. “It must have been so difficult. I’m so sorry” Sam squeezed her hand on the table. 

“I just..”Annie started before breaking off “I don’t know how I could have forgotten everything about my life. Especially Chris” Sam followed her gaze to the dance floor. “I mean, aside from my parents and my sister he was the most important person in my life. Platonically obviously” she quickly reassured Sam. 

Sam didn’t seem bothered. He took a sip of water and spoke softly “Do you want to talk about how you knew each other” 

Annie nodded “He was like my brother. The first friend I made at college, the first person I told when I got my place at university.” She hesitated “By the time we left school he was pretty much the only person I didn’t mind crying in front of” she added with a half-laugh. She looked back over to the dance floor “We went to the Leavers Dance together, as friends. His dancing hasn’t changed that much, to be honest with you. He stood on my foot while attempting to slow dance” she laughed and Sam joined in.

“I can believe that,” he chuckled. 

“It bloody hurt as well.” She continued “I was barefoot and he was wearing shoes.” She stopped laughing and looked down “I knew there was something different about him when he first arrived here but I couldn’t pinpoint what it was.It was only when I was tying his tie for him that I remembered” seeing Sam’s confusion she added “I had to do it before the dance. I guess it was just the memory was triggered by doing it again” she sighed. 

Sam nodded “I know this is difficult. I can’t imagine what it feels like.” He paused “I mean I remembered everything about my life in 2006 and I know that I didn’t know anyone I know now” he sighed. 

Annie felt a twist of guilt in her stomach and gently let go of Sam’s hand in favour of fiddling with her sleeves. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you when you talked about 2006. If I had remembered then-”

“Don’t apologise” Sam interrupted gently. “If our roles were reversed I probably wouldn’t have believed it. I think because I was in a coma I could remember. So I made sure I wrote the details down so I didn’t forget.”

Annie nodded, that would make sense. With a sigh, she took Sam’s hand on the table and squeezed it gently. Remembering everything had been horrible and had occurred at the worst possible time, but at least she knew she didn’t have to go through it alone. She hoped that when the time came Chris wouldn't either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Annie remembers but Chris doesn't. At least she isn't alone.
> 
> This is the image reference for Annie's dress (much like her prom dress I spent longer than I'd care to admit looking at 70's wedding dresses trying to find the perfect one)  
> http://www.emasscraft.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/tea_length_wedding_dresses_for_classic_style_5.jpg
> 
> As always, please leave any thoughts in the comments :)


	22. Spring 1980

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing from the title most of you can guess where this chapter is going. 
> 
> It may be a bit sad but I hope you all enjoy it anyway :)

Gene paced around CID in front of the whiteboard that had been set up. “Right then first order of business, we’ve had a tip-off about a drug shipment and I want it intercepted before it can hit the streets of my city.” he barked “Understood?”

“Yes Guv” muttered Ray and Chris

“Now here’s the idea, you two tarts” Gene turned to address Chris and Ray “with Litton in the Black Hawk, through the city centre. Tyler and Cartright you-” He turned and noticed his DI and newly promoted WDC were missing “for goodness sake where the bloody hell are they?” He snapped “I would have thought that Cartwright might have been a good influence on him”

“Did you ever consider that he might have been a bad influence on her?” Ray remarked slyly

“Anyway they’ll take the princess along the riverside heading West and I’ll take the cortina riverside heading East, covering all possible routes. Is that clear” He turned back to Ray and Chris. 

“Yes Guv” They nodded

As they spoke Sam and Annie tried to sneak into CID. Sitting on Sam’s desk, they tried to pretend they’d been there the entire time. Unfortunately, Gene was not fooled. “Oi! Gladys! Flash knickers!” He bellowed, pointing to his watch “What time do you call this? My office, NOW!” He turned and stormed into his office. 

“Good morning to you to Guv” Sam called, a smile growing on his face. 

Gene stuck his head back through his office door and glared at Sam. “Now Sammy Boy!”

Sam sighed and slid off the desk. Annie following suit. They walked into Gene’s office and shut the door behind them. 

Gene looked at the two of them and sighed “Are you two sure about this? I mean, once you’re in I’m not sure you can come back out.” 

Sam nodded “Guv, we’ve been through this You know as well as we do that we’ve both fulfilled our purpose here. It’s time” his voice was quiet, only too aware that the remaining members of CID were just the other side of the door. 

“You’ve been an amazing DCI to work under,” Annie’s voice was softer than usual, weighed down by an untraceable emotion.“but there will be other people out there who need you Guv. It wouldn’t be fair for us to stay. Even though we’ll miss you. All of you” she turned and gestured back through the double doors. 

Gene nodded and swallowed, once, twice. Sam noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder “Guv, you’re not….crying are you?” he asked cautiously, knowing there was at least an even chance he’d get beaten for suggesting such a thing as Gene Hunt crying. 

Luckily for him, Gene just chuckled softly. “You have been here for seven years Dorothy, surely you know that Gene Hunt does not cry.” He looked from Sam to Annie “It’s just I have been proud to have you two on my team. You made us better, I hope we don’t lose that-” 

“Guv,” Sam interrupted, “stop saying things because you feel like they’re the right thing to say.” He laughed softly “I have been a pain in your backside for the last seven years and I’m at peace with that” 

“You’re a pain in the arse but at least you’re a self-aware pain in the arse” Gene agreed with a soft chuckle. 

Sam opened his mouth to speak again but before he could there was a knock at the door and without waiting for an answer Ray stuck his head through. “Guv, it’s time.” 

Gene looked at Sam and Annie who nodded in agreement, before standing up and pulling his gloves on. “Ready when you are Raymondo” He stepped out of his office and gestured for Sam and Annie to follow him. 

“See you on the other side Boss! Annie!” Chris called, a smile widening on his face. 

Sam smiled back “We will Chris, we will” 

As Annie walked out she nodded to Ray, who nodded back. Chris patted her arm and on impulse she turned and kissed him on the cheek. “Take care out there Chris” she warned with a smile. 

Chris released her gently and returned the smile “you too Cartright, see you on the other side

Sam stuck his head back through the doors of CID. “Come on Annie!”

Annie shrugged at Ray and Chris before running to catch up with Sam.  
\-------  
At the riverside. Sam and Annie stood by the car, which had broken the rail running along the river. As they looked at the car a familiar Cortina swung round the corner and pulled up next to them. Gene threw the door open and climbed out.

“Neither of you are hurt are you?” He checked. Sam and Annie shook their heads, apart from a couple of bruises they hadn’t been hurt. Gene nodded “Good. Let’s crack on then.” He took his position at the front of the car and gestured for Sam and Annie to join him. 

“On three?” asked Sam

Gene gave the car a test push and noticed it moved, he turned to Sam and nodded. “Yep, should do the trick” 

Annie also took her place at the front of the car. Nodding to the other two she used all of her strength to push the car off the road and into the river. It caused a massive splash, making the three of them step back from the edge to avoid getting soaked. 

Sam shoved his hands into his pocket “Well that’s that then,” he commented thoughtfully “no going back now” 

Annie turned to Gene, a note of panic taking hold in her voice. “Ray and Ch- Chris? they won't know will they?” her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. 

Gene sighed sympathetically, knowing this was the second time Annie had had to leave her best friend behind. “Not until they’re ready Cartright.” She noticeably sighed with relief “By the time they do know they’ll understand why you did it.” Annie nodded, blinking back tears.

“Look after them, look after him” she whispered and Gene nodded. Even death couldn’t take away Annie’s affection for Chris and she couldn’t leave without knowing he’d be alright. 

Sam came and put an arm around her, gesturing to the Cortina. “I’m gasping for a drink, should we go?” 

Annie took one last look at the river and blinked furiously a couple of times. She couldn’t quite believe she was really about to do this. “Yes,” she replied, her voice steadier than she’d expected. 

“Right, come on then. I haven’t got all day” Gene muttered shepherding them both into the car before slamming his own door shut and driving off. 

\-------

Outside the pub the three of them climbed out and looked at one another. Sam stepped forward, breaking the silence first. 

“I suppose this is it then is it Guv?” He turned to Gene with a half-smile, which Gene returned. 

“Suppose it is Sammy Boy,” He remarked drily, looking up at the pub. 

“I know I’ve been a pain in your arse for the last seven years” Sam started, earning himself a chuckle from Gene “But thank you for everything you did for me. I appreciate it.” He finished seriously. 

Gene raised an eyebrow. “Part the job Dorothy.” 

“Either way. I owe you a drink when you join us Guv.” Sam promised

Gene nodded “Noted. I’ll hold you to that” He held out his hand and Sam shook it before briefly pulling him into a quick hug. 

When the two broke apart Annie stepped towards Gene, who pulled her into a hug. As she stepped back she kissed his cheek. 

“Thanks for everything Guv.” She spoke softly, holding his gaze as she did so.“Not many DCIs would have taken the chances on a plonk that you did, but I’m so grateful” She smiled

“Not many DCIs have plonks who are as brave and as brainy as you Cartright.” Gene replied “You did well and you held your own, even if it didn’t help your popularity” He laughed softly. 

Annie laughed as well before speaking again “I know it didn’t but between you and me, I never really cared about being liked by the rest of you. I knew where I wanted to be and no one was going to stop me from getting there” 

“Speaking of where you want to be” Gene nodded towards the pub“you two better get going. I don’t know how long it’ll stay for.” 

“You’re right” Sam realised, holding out his hand to Annie, who took it. “thanks again Guv” He smiled

Gene shook his head. “Don’t mention it” 

“We’ll see you again, won’t we?” Annie asked a note of concern lacing her voice. 

“Definitely Cartright, your husband has promised to buy me a drink and if there’s one thing the Gene Genie never passes up on it’s free booze” 

Sam laughed “Speaking of booze I am gasping for a drink, let’s go”

The two waved one last time before heading into the pub. Gene got back into the car and pulled his radio out. “Raymondo '' His voice was subdued, which surprised him “I need you lot at the river pronto tonto. I think I can see Tyler’s car”

“Shit” Ray cursed “we’re on our way Guv. Where are you?” 

“The side road off Queen’s Road, Heading East” Gene replied, a heaviness settling in his chest. He didn’t want to do this to his team, but he knew he had no choice. Ray and Chris weren’t ready to know the truth about this world and couldn’t know why Sam and Annie had disappeared with no explanation. With a sigh he changed radio channel and lifted it to his mouth. “This is DCI Hunt. I need a team of divers to meet me at the river, We’ve found an officer’s car in the river”

\-----  
“Are they still in there?” Gene asked, keeping his voice low. He could see Ray and Chris stood at the side of the river, watching as the divers pulled the car out. Darkness had long since fallen over the city of Manchester and he knew the divers would want to call it a day soon. He couldn’t let them until they’d given some closure to Ray and Chris, they deserved that much. 

The chief constable sighed “Doesn’t look like it, sir” 

Gene fought to keep his voice steady “Any sign of them in the river?” seeing this all happen in front of him made it more real, that Sam and Annie had actually gone. 

“I’m sorry sir, visibility isn’t good enough.” The chief constable replied softly. Putting a hand on his arm “If they are..it won’t be a rescue mission. It’ll be a recovery mission”

Gene swallowed “I understand, thank you anyway”

The constable nodded and walked away. Gene took a few steadying breaths before walking to join Chris and Ray at the side of the river. They turned to him a flash of hope appearing on both of their faces before they saw his grim expression. Seeing their faces change, Gene gently clapped the two of them on the shoulders

“Go home you two.” He muttered softly “We can’t do anything now. It’s too dark”

Ray nodded and stepped back from the river. Chris surprised them both by looking up “No! I’m not leaving them in there!” he muttered. His tone and eyes were steely. Before Gene or Ray had time to react he ran to the edge of the river and made as if he was going to jump. Ray realised and grabbed hold of him but almost lost his grip until Gene stepped in. 

“Chris, it’s over”. Ray’s voice was quiet “Let them go, it’s ok” 

“Come on son,” Gene gently patted his back “let’s go and have a drink” he added, gently pulling Chris back from the edge of the water. 

“It’s not fair!” Chris shouted his tone changed from stubborn to hysterical. “She was going to make a difference. Why did it happen to her again?!”

Ray stopped short “What do you mean “again”?” He looked at Gene who shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t know what I mean, but of everyone in the station why did it have to be them?!” Chris sobbed “They were making a difference!”

Gene stopped, remembering the conversation he’d had with Annie on her wedding day. _Chris and I went to school together…..I joined the force when I left…….Vic Tyler attacked me and I died but Chris visited me in hospital before I did._ He turned to Chris and spoke gently.

“Sometimes making a difference costs something son.”

“It shouldn’t though” Chris replied, allowing himself to be led back to the car and pushed into the back seat. 

Ray turned around from the front seat and spoke softly. “Mate. We can’t do anything for them now. Come on, let’s go and have a drink” he leaned over and patted Chris's arm awkwardly. The three of them drove away from the river without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Annie has gone, for the second time. 
> 
> We're into the last few chapters of this fic now. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this, as always please leave any thoughts in the comments.


	23. Autumn 1983

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it helps to have a psychologist in CID.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...penultimate chapter (excluding the epilogue). 
> 
> Chris is struggling with someone he remembers but doesn't know where from, luckily his DI is a psychology expert :)

Chris stared at the case file in front of him, he’d been staring at it for about half an hour and just couldn’t make sense of it. Smoking wasn’t clearing his head the way it normally did. With a sigh, he decided to go and make himself a cup of tea. He hadn’t realised he’d been followed until a soft voice behind him caught his attention. 

“Chris? Do you have a minute?”

He tried to appear relaxed as he turned to face his DI, plastering what he hoped was a convincing smile onto his face. “Of course Boss, er Ma’am” he corrected himself. 

Alex leaned against the wall behind her. “I just wanted to check you were alright.” She paused and looked at Chris “You seemed a little….lost in thought. I’m sorry if you didn’t want to talk about Sam ”

“It’s alright ma’am.” Chris replied sincerely “Like I said I was never friends with Sam, he was a mentor really.” he looked down as he spoke, fiddling with the tea mug in front of him. 

Alex noticed the movement and frowned. “Are you sure everything’s alright Chris?” her tone carried genuine concern and Chris stopped. He realised that of anyone he could talk to, DI Drake was probably the one who’d be the most useful. Yes, the woman was as mad as a hatter, but she had a good brain and if Chris was going mad, talking to someone who was also mad would probably help. He turned to face her. 

“To be honest ma’am I don’t know.” He paused “You know psychiatry maybe you could help”

Alex didn’t correct him for once and instead gave him a warm smile. “I’m all ears”

“I was never that close to Sam,” He began, “at least not in a friendly way but Annie, I don’t know, we had some kind of connection.” He paused, fiddling with the teacup again “She was one of the first people I met and I felt like I knew her from somewhere.” He stopped, trying to rein in the emotion that was starting to show in his voice “I had a friend once called Annie. I don’t remember what happened to her, I don’t remember anything but her name. Then this bird walks into my hospital room and I know that I know her, but don’t know where from. Logic tells me it must be Annie but I also know it can’t be” Alex nodded to show she understood “When I go back to work, she’s someone who has always got my back even though I was CID and she was in the Women's department. We just gelled really well, not in a romantic way though. She became my best friend here before I met Ray and even after I met Ray she still had my back. Once we were trying to escape an armed blagger, I got shot and Annie stopped and helped me get under cover, even though she could have been killed. It was an ‘orrible shock, when...when we pulled Sam’s car out of the river. They were together in that car”

Alex patted his arm and tutted sympathetically. “I’m really sorry Chris, that must have been tough.” She paused, giving Chris a chance to finish making his cup of tea before she spoke again “So you never remembered who Annie was?”

Chris swallowed “No, but I did know I could trust ‘er”

Alex nodded, her expression becoming contemplative “Maybe she acted as a substitute for someone you lost?” She began clearly going through a train of thought “You said you lost a friend when you were younger.” She paused and Chris nodded “ and that Annie reminded you of her but you couldn’t place why.” Chris nodded again “You maybe subconsciously attached yourself to her? she gave you some kind of anchor in an uncertain time” Alex raised her eyebrows. 

Chris sighed, realising she’d made a good point “I guess that would make sense”

Alex smiled “You know Chris-” she began before a voice from behind the wall cut her off. 

“BOLLY!” Gene’s bellow echoed through CID. 

Alex rolled her eyes “does that man need to raise his voice every time he speaks” she muttered earning a soft chuckle from Chris before Gene shouted again. 

“GET YOUR POINTLESS POSTERIOR INTO MY OFFICE NOW!”. 

Pushing away from the wall Alex gave Chris an apologetic smile. “Sorry Chris, remind me to tell you later”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as always please leave your thoughts in the comments :)


	24. December 1983

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment of complete chaos, Chris finally gets some clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the final chapter of this fic. 
> 
> It's time for Chris to learn the truth.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

Ray and Chris sat in CID, both of them in shock. Finally, Chris spoke, his voice wavering. 

“I remember”

“You what?” Ray looked up, snapped out of his own shock by Chris’s voice. 

“I remember why you were so familiar when you arrived here. We were at the same station. You were CID when I was still only a plod, I ‘ad to run lots of errands for the officers in CID and it seemed like you were the only one who ever appreciated what I was doing. After the massive blag in November ‘74 where we stopped a kidnapper and drug dealer from leaving for Spain, you bought me a drink. Pint of bitter.” Ray nodded “You told me that I was a credit to the force.” Ray’s face changed as he took in what Chris was saying. Something cleared in his face like he’d worked something out. His voice shook when he spoke

“The plod. Killed in the Valentine’s Day blag of ‘75. It was you. I remember hearing the rumour that his superior had told him to go when he knew it wasn’t safe and I was just so angry. I knew that people died in the line of duty. But you... ” he stopped for a moment and swallowed twice like he was trying to suppress tears “you were so young and no one ever faced any repercussions for what happened to you. I already had a lot of anger inside me but that only fueled it. One of the things that pushed me over the edge was the amount of corruption, people not getting the justice they deserved.”

Chris looked at Ray and gave him a half-smile. “I appreciate that mate and I appreciated you being nice to me in that station. Not many people had time for the clumsy plod but you did. It gave me some sense of self-confidence.” He paused before slapping his hand on the table. “Oh my God”

Ray rolled his eyes, his normal reaction to Chris’s enthusiasm “What now” he sighed. 

I know why Annie and I always got on so well in Manchester.” He rushed, barely giving Ray a chance to process what he was saying. “It’s because we knew each other before”

“Wait, what?” Ray’s confusion was evident across his face. Chris rushed into an explanation. 

“We went to school together, we were best friends. When we left I went to train as a fireman and she went to university before joining the force.” His chest tightened “She was killed, her first job off desk duty. She chased down a suspect on her own and he attacked her. She hung on for a while but no one could do anything for her. It’s why I joined the force. I was so angry about what happened to her. I felt like I should’ve been there to protect her-” Chris’s voice broke as he finished. 

Ray looked at him and felt something fall into place “That’s why you were so upset when the car went into the river” He muttered softly ”Why you talked about it happening again”

Chris nodded “I didn’t remember then. It was all just in the moment y’ know”

“Maybe subconsciously you did know?” Ray replied “Even if you didn't remember” he shook himself “Bloody ‘ell I sound like Drake!” 

They both laughed softly, Chris opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by a scream from the corridor. He turned to look at Ray before running out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chris remembers everything and so does Ray. It turns out Annie isn't the only one Chris knew before Gee Hunt's world. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read this far. I really hope you've enjoyed this fic as always please leave any thoughts in the comments. :)


	25. The Railway Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. 
> 
> This is just a fluffy epilogue for the fic. I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> The second part of this chapter references an event from one of my other fics (The Railway Arms), you don't need to read that for this to make sense, all you need to know is that Ray and Chris make a bet with Shaz which they then lose, meaning they have to let Shaz do their makeup

Chris took Shaz’s hand and led her into the pub. Immediately he spotted someone very familiar and his face broke into a grin.

“Chris! I can’t believe it!” Annie ran over to him and pulled him into a hug, which Chris was quick to return. 

“Annie! I’m so happy to see you.” He smiled “This is my girl, Shaz” he pulled Shaz forward and Annie smiled at her. 

As Shaz turned to Ray, Annie caught Chris’s arm and dropped her voice “She’s the one isn’t she?”

Chris beamed “Yeah. She is”

“I knew you’d find her eventually.” Annie laughed I’m excited to get to know her, she seems lovely”

“She really is” Chris replied, “and the good news is, we haven’t got married yet. So you can be overly invested in the planning of said wedding” he chuckled. 

Annie gasped “You remember talking about that?”

Chris rolled his eyes “would you let me forget?” he laughed

Annie shook her head and hugged him again. She knew that if he remembered that conversation they’d had as two heartbroken seventeen-year-olds, he must have remembered everything. Finally. Linking her arm through his, the way she would on any ordinary day in another life, they walked towards the bar together.

\-------  
“So this is new romantic makeup? I love it” Annie laughed.

“Well well well you two. Maybe you could have got jobs as models if I had ever kicked you out of CID” quipped Gene. 

Annie looked at Shaz and noticed the way she was beaming at him. It brought a memory to the front of her mind and she smiled. “You know Shaz, Chris once told me nothing would ever persuade him to wear makeup. Unless the love of his life asked him to wear it, so congratulations I guess that’s you” Chris looked down at the floor as Annie spoke. 

Shaz beamed “Did you really say that Chris?”

Chris looked down before glaring at Annie “I thought given everything you might have let that go” 

Annie laughed “I’d never let a thing like that go, Chris, it’s too good. ” She walked over and slapped him on the arm lightly. Lowering her voice she added “Green is your colour you know”

Chris ducked his head and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave any thoughts in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter! There will be multiple chapters of this, focussing on different time periods, so watch this space for an update!
> 
> As always please leave any thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
